HOTD x one piece ( in english )
by Gael Braz
Summary: Here we are again left in a new adventure of HOTD where come to get involved the band in straw hats. Sent to a dimension which has them unknown, they will have to become allied to the high school students of Fujimi to have a chance to be able to return at their home. Nevertheless, numerous obstacles will put themselves on their path. Sorry, but my level in English is not very good.
1. Chapter 1

**HOTD X ONE PIECE**

 **(Well, I don't know myself at which moment of One Piece this prologue begins. Indeed, during the story, I am anxious to put in paper the Gear 4 ; whole of the crew fighting after the battle of Dressrosa ; Tesoro and his band … Thus, we are just going to say that the story begins just after the battle of Dressrosa and that the crew is complete at this moment, but without Law, Kinemon and everything else! When to HOTD, I am not anxious to put adults in the band ! On the other hand, I kept characters who should have died! That is what I had to say! Good reading !)**

* * *

The face was hidden under his straw hat, a young pirate was sleeping on the railing of boat, where he was. Rocking in the space, one of his legs hung in the space, above the sea. Rolled up around its big toe, a long thread came down up to a fishhook which was plunged into the water. Nevertheless, even when the thread tightened, the man felt him don't at all and continued to sleep.

_ Hey, Luffy ! called him suddenly somebody ! You have a grip, idiot!  
_ Eh? What? the pirate wondered, by getting up.  
A phenomenal strength pulled suddenly on the fishhook and took the man by the same time. Surprised, the last began to fall into the water, when two pairs of hands retained him.  
_ Hey, be careful! prevented him Chopper.  
_ Do not fall to the water! Usopp advised to him.  
Now woken well, Luffy lowered the look, to see the aileron of a shark going out of the surface. Perceiving what was going to be the meal of this evening, it put itself in smiles before rocking his right hand towards him. Catching the fish at the level of his aileron, he began to pull him towards him to take out him outside the water.

_ I have him ! he announced.  
_ Yeah, go to it, Luffy! encouraged him two other fishermen.  
Bending over them, Brook looked at his turn the shark, before giving a look at the small net which he held between her hands.  
_ Yohoho! I don' think that he will do ! he noticed.  
_ Don't worry, I am going to burst him against the ground, in two seconds! the captain assured him.  
Pulling then all his strengths, he eventually rocks the fish in the air. At first destabilized, this last stops feeling falling again straight ahead towards the floor of Sunny. Lengthened on this last, with a bottle of Sake not far from him, Zoro was quite simply sleeping, whereas the shark fell him above. Wanting to take advantage of a last meal before cooking in his turn, the latter opened in big his jaws to be able to gulp down him in an instant.

_ Zoro, be careful ! warned him Usopp and Chopper.  
This was perfectly useless because, even before they had time to shout their warning, the swordsman had already caught one of his sabres in his belt and, second which followed was the one where the shark found himself cut into slices. The pieces of flesh fell then on the boat, under the eye impressed by this companions.  
_ Too classy! declared Luffy.  
_ Then there, I'm stunned ! announced Brook.  
_ Zoro, you are too strong! Chopper assured him.  
Giving for its part, the swordsman eventually tidies up its sabre in his sheath, before resuming its nap.

_ The next time, wake me, only when there is a real problem!  
Being interested at fish, Luffy began literally drooling by catching one of the pieces of flesh.  
_ Lunch is ready! he announced.  
_ Wait, Luffy! wanted to stop him Usopp! You are not going to raw eat him ?  
_ I like as much the fish raw as cooked! announced his captain.  
But hardly he had time to open the mouth that he landed a kick behind the skull:

_ Hey, time, you guzzler! It seemed to me to have been clear, I asked you to bring me of what to cook for the meal of this evening, not to eat when to catch you!  
_ But I am hungry, Sanji ! Luffy complained, by seeing the cook collecting all the pieces who was lying about on the ground! It has been two days since I ate nothing!  
_ Everybody has hungry ! retorted the cook! It's why I prefer to take all your grips before you eat them!  
_ Look, Sanji! Chopper exclaimed, by trying him a jump fills with fishes! We caught height !  
_ And I even managed to shoot down a bird, in full flight theft ! Usopp announced him, by holding this last by his legs.

_ Great job, the guys! asserted the cook, by beginning to examine his future ingredients ! With that, I could you simmer a delicious fish soup as well as a good stew ! Does it go to you ?  
_ Yeah, brilliant ! four fishermen were delighted.  
_ Pfff, I am sure that they will be better raw than when you will have cooked them ! declared sudden Zoro.  
_ Eh? What do you claim, head of cactus?  
_ That you are not worth threesome in cooking and that you ask us, besides, to catch your ingredients!

_ What? Sorry but I don't remember myself that you are fished whatever is, fencer of Sunday !  
_ Ah yeah ? Zoro questioned him, by banging his face against that of Sanji ! Me, at least, I don't spend my days with Nami to satisfy her slightest desires, species of small doggie!  
_ Because you believe that to sleep all day long, it's maybe better, fighter in three sabres ?

* * *

Raising the look of his log-pose, Nami eventually sighs, by hearing both men quarrel again.

_ I swear you, even by having nothing eating for two days, they always have the strength to fight !

_ Let us see things positively ! noticed Robin, by watering a flowerbed ! At least, this evening, we can finally be able to take advantage of a good meal !  
_ GREAT new! announced Franky, while he held the bar ! Honestly, I love the coke but to eat something else from time to time that makes all the same the good !  
_ In any case, we had a lot of chance of us does not make attack! admitted Nami! Starved as him was, Luffy would have been able well to fall in full fight because of the fact that his stomach be empty !

_ It's true that these days, it's really bleak ! approved Franky, by looking at the sea, around them! We did not cross the slightest boat for ages! To believe that the navy decided to leave alone us!  
_ A little of peace made always of good, after all these adventures! retorted Robin! After our fight against Doflamingo, we well need to have a break !  
_ Completely all right! approved the second woman.  
It was at this moment when Franky felt a newspaper landing on his head. Passing then above him, a bird factor went away having made his distribution on the ship.

_ No, but you really believe that I have a head of mailbox, stupid bird ? the cyborg got excited.  
_ I doubt that he hears you! noticed Nami, by seizing the newspaper! Well, let us see the news !  
It was at this moment, that a noise of crash was to hear, in the place where was six other crew members.  
_ No ! Franky exclaimed, by running up towards them! Not yet !

Unfortunately for him, he perceived well and truly a destroyed wall, whereas Sanji removed it his leg. Committing a fight against Zoro, the cook had wanted to hurl him a kick. Evading him in time, the fighter succeeded in avoiding the attack whereas the foot of Sanji had headed straight for disaster, damaging him, in the big confusion of Franky.  
_ No, but are you out of your mind? he fumed, by jumping until them! It's the third time this week when you break something !

_ It's him who began ! retorted both men, at the same time.  
_ I don't want to know him ! The next time when you will want to fight, wait to be on dry land! Usopp goes and fetch me my tools, please !  
_ OK, I return! announced the sniper, by going to his workshop.  
But as he was going to cross the door, Nami announced sudden:  
_Listen all !

All the heads turned then to her, whereas she held the newspaper between her hands. To tell the truth, before keeping speaking, she was rereadting the latter, to making sure that she had well understood everything.  
_ A problem? Robin questioned him.  
_ What ? The navy to issue new wanted notices against us ? wanted to know Sanji.  
_ Our bonuses increased? questioned her Luffy, with a tone betraying its rejoicing.

_ No, it's not that! announced the sailor! In fact, according to what I read, the world is knowing big disappearances !  
_ Disappearances? repeated Franky! You mean that people disappears without leaving of track ?  
_ Yes, but they are not any! declared Nami! Except the four emperors, all the important major figures of the world are disappearing one after the other ! This concerns as well the high-ranking representatives of the navy, the big privateers as well as the pirates having bonuses exceeding the hundred million Berry !

_ Eh? Luffy wondered, by stretching arms in his direction.  
Joining her then, he began to look at the newspaper by asking :  
_ Wait, it means that Jinbei, Hancock and Law are in danger?  
_ Unfortunately, they seem that they already disappear! announced Nami! And according to the last sources, even the revolutionary army and the CP knew losses!  
_ Eh? But then … Sabo …?  
_ What about Mihawk? wanted to know Zoro.

_ I know nothing about it! admitted the young woman ! On the other hand, they mentioned well that the alliance of Kid disappeared, too !  
_ Pirates so powerful disappeared too? Usopp wondered! But nobody knows what is taking place ?  
_ No, not at all! Nobody has the slightest idea of it, but it is creating a vagueness of panic maintaining that balance of the world strengths is breaking!

_ And it's necessary to see farther than that! noticed Sanji, by lighting a cigarette, before pointing Luffy of the thumb! Let us not forget that from our part, we have, among us, a man whose head is worth 500 million Berry! What means that we can very well be the next target of this evil !  
_ What? Chopper frightened ! But I don't want to disappear, me!  
_ Now, I understand why it was so quiet, these days! noticed Franky, by looking at the sea ! The navy is not anymore on our heels because it is occupied with his problems !

He kept silent suddenly, before removing his sunglasses :  
_ But, what is that ?  
_ Eh ? did the others, by turning around.  
Coming of the sky, the enormous mass charged straight ahead at them.  
_ But what is it? wanted to know Brook, by moving back.  
A boat. A boat provided with devil's wings, this is what charged at them.  
_ Ah, a huge bat! Luffy frightened.

_ It's a boat, moronic ! retorted Zoro, before taking out one of his sabres! And I doubt that his crew wants just to make the chat with us!  
Landing on the surface as would have made him a plane, the ship charged straight ahead at Sunny while slowing down as it moved forward. Finally, in five meters of the ship, it eventually stops definitively. Noticing that Zoro had been right, his companions began to arm themselves to fight the occupants of this mysterious ship. Nevertheless, while the boat had stopped since around thirty seconds, nobody had shown himself.

_ Hem? Sanji wondered ! Why anybody does not come ?  
_ You believe that it is a ghost ship? wanted to know Usopp.  
_ It's impossible, let us see! retorted Nami! Otherwise, he would have never been able to come so far !  
_ Chopper, you feel a presence ? Robin questioned him.  
Being then transformed into reindeer, the animal began smelling the air before declaring:  
_ I … Yes, I feel a presence!

It was at this moment, that they perceived a hand beating down on one of the railing of the ship and tended to raise the rest of his body, in blood. Breathing with strength, a man tried with great difficulty to get up while wounds streaked his bruised body. Having fair hair and dark eyes, he possessed one body-building rather important. Nevertheless, that don't have to him to prevent from be attacked and hurt.  
Opening his only valid eye, the man perceived suddenly the ship of straw hats and held out the hand in their direction.  
_ He … Help me !

_ Oh my god ! But what arrived at him? wanted to know Luffy.  
_ Fast, it's necessary to go to look after him! Chopper exclaimed, by turning darker towards the second boat before jumping over the distance which separated them.  
_ Hey, Chopper, wait we! Sanji advised to him, by imitating him.  
Wanting to follow them, Luffy stretched his arms to reach the railings of the second ship and raised himself above. Franky, when to him, began to move closer to Sunny before they can easily return the wounded person.  
Once makes, the rest of the crew began to join the ship of the wounded person, Chopper of which was already taking care.

Passing lastly, Zoro got ready to join them, when he glanced at the boat. The hull of the latter was in perfect condition, just like the rest of the ship. It was strange to notice it if this man had been attacked. Which then has, the way the latter had fallen towards them was far from being harmless. Taken suddenly by a bad presentiment, he exclaimed then:  
_ Chopper, be careful !  
_ Eh? the doctor wondered.  
Smiling at this moment, the wounded person mumbled :  
_ I had you!

Raising suddenly the hand towards the face of the animal, he exclaimed :  
_ BLACK SIZE !  
A ball silvered to trained suddenly in the hand and began growing until take the shape of a black hole.  
_ But what? Nami wondered by moving back.  
Before somebody can make something, the black hole began inhaling all which was around him, to begin with Chopper. The latter, set by surprise, disappeared inside in a flash of lightning.  
_ Chopper! Luffy exclaimed.

_ Mess, but it's what this thing? wanted to know Franky, by feeling his feet beginning to leave the ground.  
Trying to fight with great difficulty, Brook and Usopp eventually made taken in their turn.  
_ No! The sniper exclaimed.  
_ Catch my hand! Luffy ordered them, by rocking the latter in their direction.

Trying "to swim" against the powerful wind, both companions used all their efforts to get closer to the latter. Nevertheless, the strength of the wind became intensified just as Usopp got ready to touch the hand of Luffy. As they could not fight more, they eventually made inhaled under the look horrified by their companions.  
As which could not any more hold, Nami, caught in a railing felt the hands sliding before letting go. More reactive than the others, Robin suddenly made take out arms of his body before managing them towards the sailor. Catching him at waist level, she then grew hands around her feet to the good to anchor them on the ground. Nevertheless, the strength of the wind was such as it felt the hands releasing Nami.

_ I … I am not going to hold !  
Going to her to come to her help, Franky felt in histurn taking, in spite of his muscle mass. Attracted in the heart of the black hole, he collided sudden Nami. The strength of the impact made let go to Robin, who lives then both people to disappear in their turn.  
_Nami! Sanji exclaimed.  
A laughter suddenly was listened. Getting up at this moment, the wounded man asserted :  
_ Don't worry, you will be the next ones !

_ Real bastard! The cook exclaimed, by charging straight ahead at him! You go to see ! CONCAS … !  
Moving then his palm towards him, the man created a violent gust which struck it quite hard. Thrown with strength, the body of the cook fluttered up to the heart of the black hole. Making him grow at this moment, his creator moved closer to him a little last pirates who resisted.  
Not having strength anymore, Robin felt the arms breaking one after the other as she was inhaled. At the end of a few seconds, the last arms disappeared. Nevertheless, she was not aspired to her big surprise. Having seized him in the arm at the last moment, Zoro had him to prevent from unsticking, whereas the second hand was attached to the railing of the boat.

_ Zoro?  
_ It's really all that you can make? He wanted to know, at the address of their enemy! Sorry to disappoint you but, it's hardly if I feel a breeze !  
_ Really ? wondered the man.  
The latter began smiling before beginning to aim at them.  
_ All right, in this case!  
_ GUM GUM … !  
_ Hem? he wondered, by turning his look to his left.

Seeming from nowhere, Luffy was already in position of attack, ready to hurl him a blow. While Zoro had drawn the attention of the man, his captain had succeeded in moving until him.  
_ You are going to make me my friends! He exclaimed ! JET PISTOL!  
But as his fist had to collide the face of the man, a new gust of wind diverted the attack on the side.  
_ What? Luffy wondered.  
Raising suddenly the hand in the air, his enemy created suddenly an enormous draft which threw Luffy in the air. Other gusts struck him quite hard and propelled him straight ahead towards the black hole.

_Luffy! sis two friends, in the clairvoyant, exclaimed to succumb in his turn.  
Turning to them, the wounded man rocked them in their turn a gust of wind, which had the effect of kinking the grip of Zoro. They flew away then, without being able to make something to prevent it.  
_ Welcome in hell ! the man chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ce monde est vraiment ennuyeux!"  
C'était de ce que pensait un élève, effondré sur la balustrade, qui entourait le toit de son lycée. Loin de vouloir aller enseigner dans l'après-midi, malgré le fait qu'ils aient depuis commencé, au moins, la bonne heure, il s'est efforcé de faire passer le temps, en contemplant la ville, qui a fleuri jusqu'à la fin de l'horizon. Paix et tranquillité Ils étaient les deux mots qui qualifiaient l'endroit où il était actuellement. Néanmoins, malgré le fait qu'il asséchait le cours d'économie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être couché.

Il faut dire que lui, Takashi Komuro était loin d'être l'élève le plus chanceux de ce qu'il savait. Pour dire la vérité, il se voyait même comme était malchanceux. Non seulement, il était considéré comme un élève banal par la plupart des gens qu'il était le prochain; un disciple de ses professeurs (pour cela, il ne pouvait qu'admettre être en faute) et un mauvais élève pour ses parents (là aussi, il n'a pas fait le moindre effort pour ouvrir le moindre cahier d'exercices chez lui).

Néanmoins, tout cela n'était rien, comparé à la trahison dont il avait été victime, il n'y a même pas une semaine. Pour résumer les faits, il était en couple avec la plus belle déesse qui avait marché sur cette planète (du moins pour lui). Elle s'appelait Rei. Grande, mince avec de belles formes et possédant un caractère robuste, elle avait fait battre le cœur de plusieurs, sans vraiment le vouloir, ou même de le percevoir. Pour sa part, Takashi était amoureux d'elle et, ceci, depuis le secteur primaire. C'était à cette époque où les deux lycéens étaient connus.

Il s'en souvenait lui-même comme si c'était hier. Il jouait, seulement, pour frapper un mur avec un ballon de football, quand il avait vu arriver une camionnette en mouvement dans son quartier. Quand il s'est arrêté devant l'appartement qui lui faisait face, il vit un gaillard qui s'en va, ainsi qu'une fille. Depuis lors, ayant fait savoir, ils étaient devenus inséparables et leur amitié n'avait cessé d'augmenter. Jusqu'au jour où il avait eu le courage de se confesser à elle.  
Pensant que Dieu était de son côté, il n'avait pas été capable de retenir un cri de joie quand le représentant élu de son cœur avait accepté sa demande et qu'ils avaient commencé une histoire d'amour.

Néanmoins, quelques semaines plus tard, alors que tout semblait aller pour le mieux, Takashi avait tranquillement quitté le magasin pour sa mère, quand il a aperçu la fille embrasser un autre lycéen, devant lui, au milieu de la rue. Bien sûr, les yeux de Rei ont pu cacher sa surprise dans le reconnaissant, alors qu'il a commencé à repousser légèrement le garçon qu'elle a embrassé.  
Déjà, Takashi pouvait admettre avoir été malade en assistant à cette scène. Cependant, il sentit, juste après, ces yeux faire un saut périlleux quadruple quand il reconnut le visage du lycéen qui lui avait volé sa place. Le terrain comme son meilleur ami, jusqu'à ce moment, il avait aperçu Hisashi qui, surpris comme Rei, l'avait regardé avec surprise alors qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Quoi qu'il en soit, qu'il dise quelque chose ou pas ne devrait rien changer, car il s'était immédiatement retourné, sans plus tarder. Depuis lors, il n'avait pas parlé une seule fois à ces deux traîtres, malgré les nombreuses fois où Hisashi était venu le voir pour lui parler. (Bon, j'avoue que j'ai un peu modifié son passé et sa vie amoureuse, mais dans le manga, ça m'a paru un peu trop compliqué à expliquer en détail).  
Amant, il s'appuya contre le bastingage et commença à contempler le ciel qui s'élevait au-dessus de lui.  
"Si Dieu existait vraiment, il laisserait vraiment une telle trahison être impunie?"  
S'ouvrant largement au-delà des yeux, le garçon ne put montrer qu'une surprise, en apercevant une sorte de trou noir argenté, se dresser sur sa tête. Ayant un diamètre de dix mètres au moins, il s'était formé en un instant, comme par magie.  
_ Mais ... Mais, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose? voulait savoir Takashi.

En ce moment, une boule étincelante sortit du trou noir et se dirigea droit devant elle dans sa direction, telle une étoile filante. Effrayé par ce qu'il voyait, Takashi ne put que pousser des gémissements de peur, quand il crut son arrivé la dernière heure. Néanmoins, alors que la balle s'apprêtait à s'écraser contre le toit du lycée, elle éclata alors en neuf parties. Partant dans tous les sens, sept d'entre eux tombèrent presque partout dans la cour du lycée. Mais, en ce qui concerne les deux derniers, ils ont continué à aller sur le toit du lycée et se sont écrasés au milieu de ce dernier. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva alors, alors que des vibrations étaient ressenties sous ses pieds. Les bras devant le visage, Takashi protégeait le dernier des divers fragments qui étaient éjectés du toit.

_ Mais c'est quoi ça? il voulait savoir, alors que les chocs s'arrêtaient.  
Se rapprochant de l'endroit de l'impact, il remarqua une masse énorme au centre du cratère qui venait de se former.  
_ C'est ... C'est un météore? il se demandait.  
Laissant le temps dans la poussière de se dissiper, le garçon commença à plisser les yeux pour mieux examiner la forme non identifiée qui se trouvait devant lui. Au début, il l'a vraiment prise pour un météore. Néanmoins, comme le temps passait, il a remarqué qu'il semblait être fait en métal et avait plus la vitesse d'un robot. Mais ce fut seulement quand il perçut parfaitement son corps que Takashi commença à s'exclamer:

_ Désordre! C'est un humain!  
En effet, tombé devant lui, le garçon a pu voir le corps de Franky qui était le visage vers le bas et inconscient.  
_ Hey! Tu es en vie? Que s'est-il passé?

Pas de réponse. Approchant prudemment de lui, Takashi tendit finalement la main à sa direction et s'apprêta à l'affecter. Néanmoins, il n'était pas du tout rassuré. Même s'il ressemblait à un être humain, l'homme, devant lui, avait plus la vitesse d'un cyborg aux épaules métalliques disproportionnées ainsi que les plaques d'acier qui lui recouvraient une grande partie de son corps. Autre fait plutôt étrange, l'homme comptait seulement, comme robe, une petite chemise ouverte et un slip noir. Le reste de son corps était ainsi exposé à la vue de tous.  
"Mess, mais c'est qui ce pervers?"

_ Monsieur, est-ce OK? l'interrogea Takashi, en mettant la main sur le crâne.

C'est à ce moment qu'il vit la main de Franky bouger. Et, avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste, le cyborg se leva, en une fraction de seconde, avant de s'écrier:  
Wouah, c'était de la grande sensation forte!  
Il rejoignit alors ses bras avant de crier:  
_ Mais il en faut plus pour vaincre le grand Franky! Allez, descendez que je vous ...!

Il garda le silence tout à coup, en remarquant qu'il n'était plus sur le soleil.  
_ Eh? Je suis là, là?  
Son regard tomba soudainement sur Takashi, qui avait pris soin de reculer, en voyant le robot se lever.  
_ Hey, qui es-tu, toi?  
Trop effrayé par ce qui se passait, Takashi ne pouvait que demander:  
_ Vous ... Vous êtes quoi? Un alien ?  
_ Un alien? répéta Franky en se sentant offensé! Non, mais vous ne voyez pas directement ou quoi? Regarde mon corps! Tu as vraiment l'impression que je suis un extraterrestre? Je suis un cyborg!

_ Une cy ... borg?  
_ Hey ouais, mon petit garçon! affirma Franky, en révélant une petite main mécanique dans la paume des mains énormes! Ça te remplit un coin, n'est-ce pas?  
"Mais c'est ce qui est malade, qu'est-ce que je fais, j'appelle de l'aide ou directement la police?"

_ Fran ... ky! l'a appelé soudainement quelqu'un.  
_ Eh? fait les deux garçons, en cherchant le propriétaire de cette voix! Qui est là?  
_ Tu m'écrases! a affirmé quelqu'un.

Feeling then something moving under its feet, the cyborg noticed suddenly that a body was to give up under the latter.  
_ Oops, saddened ! he apologized, by hurrying to move.  
Feeling immediately capable of recovering up, the second man made his appearance in front of Takashi. With its average template and a body makes everything in flesh, he seemed to be, unlike his accomplice, a real human being. He had hair and dark eyes, carried a high unbuttoned black who let see an enormous scar in the shape of cross on the stomach, a blue pair of shorts and a pair of sandals.

_ Is it OK Luffy? Franky questioned him.  
Having at first the lowered look, the young man carried a hand in his back to seize a straw hat which was there. Without losing a moment, he put it on his head. When had been made, he raised the latter before showing a wide smile.  
_ Ha, it, it was a attack ! But that will not be enough to me …!  
He broke off in turn, by noticing that he was on the roof of a school.  
_ Eh? Where are we ? Where is the sunny?

_ I know nothing about it ! Franky admitted to him, by looking at the buildings who surrounded the high school ! But it seems that we have lands one way or another on an island, far from the place of the fight!  
_ You mean as with Kuma?  
_ Yeah, it looks like it! To believe that the power of this bandit looks like that of our friend, the big privateer!  
Giving looks almost everywhere, Luffy asked then:  
_ Hey, where are the others? Don't say to me that we were separated !  
_ I cannot tell you! But it looks very much like it to me! If we want to find them, it is necessary to know at first when we are!

The look of both men settled then on Takashi, who had remained motionless during their discussion.  
_ Hey you! called him Luffy! I have a question to ask you !  
No more knowing how to treat the situation, the boy rushed immediately to the door allowing to leave the roof. He got ready to cross his frame, when he heard, in the back:  
_ Hey, wait!

A hand settled suddenly on the shoulder. Surprised that one of the two men had time to catch up him so fast, the teenager turned around to know if he could make a gesture to get free. He stopped suddenly any resistance, by noticing that it was Luffy who had just caught him. But it what made him most fear was to perceive the disproportionate arm which was now six meters, whereas the hand rested on the shoulder of Takashi.  
_ Wait, I asked you a question! he insisted, by returning him towards him.  
His strength is enough to drag out the teenager up to its feet. Returned to the starting point, the latter began examining the face of both foreigners, frightened air.

_ Whore, but you are what? How come that your arm has just lengthened ? You come of what planet at the end?  
_ Hey, of the peace! We are humans ! tried to reassure him Franky.  
_ Without wanting to hurt you, you look like more a robot than a human being !  
_ You find ? the man questioned him, by posting a smile of pride! Thank you! I like when we compliment my GREAT body of steel !  
_ Euh … it was not really a compliment !  
Takashi resumed then his severe before clocking Luffy of the finger:

_ There, at once, your arm lengthened well and truly, right? How did you make this tour ?  
_ It's simple! he asserted, by getting out the cheek! I ate the fruit of the devil of the rubber, who made me elastic !  
To confirm its words, the skin of the cheek stretched then, such the elastic material, and eventually exceeds the meter. In front of this show, the mouth of Takashi opened alone :  
_ But … how ? How can a simple fruit give you such a power ? We can find there where ?  
_ You don't know what is a fruit of the devil ? Franky wondered! You have not ever heard about it?

_ Never ! If of such fruits existed, it's certain that the whole world would want it ! What it's exactly ?  
_ They are a variety of fruits which have each a different power! The one who eats it one sees attributing this power! the cyborg explained to him ! Nevertheless he is cursed by the sea !  
_ That's why I cannot swim any more! asserted Luffy, by beginning chuckling ! But it doesn't matter because now, I can make a whole lot of very cool things !  
_ Fruit of the devil? repeated Takashi ! Different powers? Cursed by the sea ?  
Even more lost than later, the boy eventually exclaims finally with anger:

_ No but you stopped taking me for a moron? Say me the truth! Who are you ?  
_ I am Monkey D. Luffy! the young man appeared then! I am the man who will become king of pirates!  
_ Luffy? repeated the teenager! King of pirates ? No but you imagine in the pirates of the Caribbean or who ?  
_ Eh? Franky wondered! You don't know Luffy ?

_ Why I would know him ? At our home, the pirates are also rare as the multibillionaires ! I did not even know as about people wanted to become king !  
_ You wait make fun, there ? You have never heard about former king of pirates, Gol D. Roger ?  
_ Not at all! And then, it's what all these names with a '' D '' ? It's a way for the pirates to recognize itself or what ?  
Looking then, both newcomers was not able to refrain from being surprised in front of the ignorance of the boy. Finally, Franky asked him :

_ We are on what island exactly ?  
_ In Japan !  
_ And it's where on Grand Line, that ?  
_ Grand Line? repeated Takashi ! It's what else that? We are in Pacific Ocean, near China !  
_ Pacific Ocean? repeated Luffy, by looking at Franky.  
_ No need to ask to me for it ! I don't know at all where it is!

_ No but you go out where from, both ? wanted to know Takashi, by getting up ! What is your purpose at the end? Why are you here if you do not even know where you are ?  
_ We were to find One Piece, when somebody attacked us! Luffy explained to him ! He claimed to be hurt but he has eventually throws to us a kind of black hole which absorbed us all !  
_ Then we found ourselves here! ended Franky.  
_ Absorbed us all ? Takashi wondered! Wait, you are not alone?

_ No, we are new ! Franky explained to him(her)! Finally, let us say that we are seven with an animal and a skeleton!  
_ A skeleton? What you forge with that?  
_ Brook is a skeleton which speaks! Luffy taught him(her)! In fact, it is the musician of our ship!  
While listening to these words, everything became clear in the head of Takashi.  
" I understood! These types(chaps) are just madmen! They had to run away from an asylum or something of the kind(genre)! "  
Suddenly, a growl of the thunder went out of the stomach of Luffy, whereas the latter put the hands in the location of the stomach.

_ No, we are nine persons ! Franky explained to him ! Finally, let us say that we are seven with an animal and a skeleton !  
_ A skeleton? What you forge with that?  
_ Brook is a skeleton which speaks ! Luffy taught him ! In fact, it's the musician of our ship !  
While listening to these words, everything became clear in the head of Takashi.  
" I understood! These types are just madmen! They had to run away from an asylum or something of the kind ! "  
Suddenly, a growl of the thunder went out of the stomach of Luffy, whereas the latter put the hands in the location of the stomach.

_ Oh the cow, I am ravenous! Not amazing having crossed so much time without eating! I did not even have time to enjoy the flesh of the shark!  
Wanting to show itself friendly with him, Takashi asserted with a big smile :  
_ If you are hungry, we have only to make us to the cafeteria !  
_ The cafeteria ?  
_ Yes ! He has enough to feed there over there more than one thousand high school ! The food is not always good but you have enough to satisfy you !  
Hearing a new growl, Luffy came out in favour:

_ I don't care that is good or not, I have at all costs to eat !  
_ GREAT idea! approved Franky! I am also going to fill up with cola ! And, after that, we shall go in search of Nami and others !  
_ Why of cola? Takashi questioned him.  
_ The cola is my source of energy! He allows me to run my body with full gas !  
" OK, they are really nutcases ! Thought of Takashi, by continuing however to smile. "

_ In this case, follow me ! proposed the boy, by pretending to go to the door leading to the floor of down.

" As soon as they will be eating, I call the police so that we embark them both ! decided on the boy. "  
But while he got ready to go away, he heard a strange noise, resulting from the court. Turning the look, he was able to distinguish a person, of rather big corpulence, being held in front of the portal closed by the establishment. Not remaining motionless, he seemed to enjoy banging against him, by means of the head and of the front of the body. At first sight, Takashi thought at first that was nothing else than a latecomer who had tried to climb the wire netting, having made a sprint until him, and who had banged against bars, by missing his jump. Nevertheless, the clothes in blood of this person, as well as wound which he carried at the level of coast augured no good to him. Furthermore, in spite of his state, he continued his gesture again and again. Nevertheless, in spite of the knocks and his wounds, he did not grimace only once. The teenager had that he did not even wink. His look looked like vaguely for one person which was deprived of any soul. And, in spite of the distance which separated them, he had the bad impression that he had no slightest track of iris. Over and above the fact that a trickle of blood escaped from its mouth and made him fairly disturbing, to see really terrible.  
" But it's who that one? Another madman ? "

_ He is really bashed up, him ! Noticed Franky, in the clairvoyant in turn.  
_ You believe that he came here to be able to be looked ? asked for Luffy.  
_ I don't think ! retorted Takashi! It's a high school here, not a hospital !  
_ A high school ? repeated both men! What is it ?  
This time, Takashi almost gave himself a slap, at the level of his front.  
"But from where they take out these both morons ?"  
As if he wanted to answer me, the man in front of the portal began pushing growls.  
"And what does he want us that one ?"

Opening slightly the mouth, he got ready to address the unknown, when a small group of professors, annoyed by the rumours which it made, went out suddenly of the high school, to go to crash in front of him.  
Compound of four adults, the small group had in mind Mrs Kyoko. Around thirty, it had nevertheless a body and a skin which could make her be thought of as a twenty-year-old person. His length red hair and the baby's skin made her incredibly attractive. Nevertheless, her rectangular glasses stressed the severe look which it posted to the man.

_ What you are making, good blood? she wanted to know ! You are on a private place, then I would ask you to be willing to leave! Otherwise, we shall be in the obligation to call the police !  
_ Who are these people? wanted to know Franky.  
_ Professors! They are in charge of our education inside this school! But there, they assure, at the moment, our safety !  
_ They don't have weapons, for that?

_ We are not in full war ! the boy exclaimed! Here, we try to avoid the troubles rather than to create them !  
Stopping suddenly banging his face, the unknown began fixing it during a few seconds before beginning grumbling weakly.  
_ But he escaped from an asylum or which, this type ? asked for Mr Fukuru! And then, you saw the wound which he has?  
Far from being as severe as his colleague, he was a professor of history, near to retire. His grey hair betrayed strongly his strong age.

_ No, it's just someone who makes the interesting ! Mr Takayama assured him! Look better at his wound ! It's impossible that somebody normal can get up without grimacing with that! It has to be of the make-up or something who looks like it !  
Physical education teacher, he had reminded me nevertheless always Homer Simpson with hair. It is necessary to say that its phenomenal paunch made it look like the yellow character a lot. Besides, the clothes which he always put did not hide at all his overweight.  
_ Completely all right! approved Mr Teshima! The young people nowadays know more what to invent to get noticed!

He too, civic educational professor, the man had, unlike his colleague, athlete's real body, with arms having the size of my calfs. One might as well say that nobody was really anxious to be of use to him as partner, during a sport class. In addition to that, I had heard a certain rumor concerning a certain relation that he would have with Mrs Kyoko. To believe that was more endowed than I, regarding trying to pick up.  
Far from being an emotional person towards the state of the man, it tucked up suddenly one of the handles of its high before crossing the arm between the bars of the portal and caught it by the collar of its shirt.  
_ Listening I well, my coconut! You are friendly going to leave from here without making of history, it is understood ?  
No answer on behalf of the foreigner, which stayed strangely stoic.  
_ Hey, I am speaking to you ! the professor, in the bootstrap towards him so as to taught him what bangs again against bars.  
The impact was so rough that the unknown made eject some droplets of blood by the mouth and its wound in the side.  
_ He bleeds? Mr Fukuru wondered, by seeing some drops crashing in its feet ! But then, his wound it's not some custard tart!  
_ Eh? Mr Teshima questioned him, by turning to him, while releasing the wounded person.

Not letting him to act as he sees fit, the latter seizes him suddenly the arm. And, before whoever cannot make something, he bit him wildly with strength. The strength which he exercised was such as Teshima let escape a cry of pain, at the same time as he felt a vein of the arm splitting. A jet of blood spattered immediately on the face of the unknown, which seemed to laugh at it completely.  
Far from being of the same opinion, Mr Teshima, put back a little its surprise, eventually sends him a punch, on the summit of the skull, to make him let go. Certainly because of the power of the impact, his aggressor eventually opens enough jaws so that the professor can remove his member.

_ Real bastard ! he offended him, by being held the arm, before falling to knee! You will pay him to me!  
_ Hey, Aaron! Mr Takayama, in the clairvoyant exclaimed to begin to lengthen on the ground ! Is it OK?  
Breathing noisily, the man was not able to refrain from pulling, by feeling the blood continuing to pour. Then, he began suddenly writhing in pain in front of three professors, who knew how to only make, in front of this scene.  
_ Mr Teshima! Mrs Kyoko exclaimed, by kneeling down near him! What you have ?  
Not losing a crumb of the show, three people on the roof quite simply astounded by what I saw.

_ How ? Takashi wondered ! How a person as can him fall on the ground and writhe in pain in a cause of a simple arm injury ?  
_ Oh, it is what this general store ? Franky exclaimed ! What is taking place there?  
_ What I know about it?  
Victim of convulsions, Mr Teshima gestured in all directions, by shouting even more. He behaved exactly as the girl person possessed in " The exorcism ". His torture lasted about ten second and stopped when the professor congealed suddenly, as would have made him somebody victim of a heart attack.  
Trembling more by seeing him making the slightest gesture, Mr Takayama, made some not behind while beginning mumbling :

_ He ... He does not move any more! But why ? How … ?  
Looking for a person in charge of eyes, Mrs Kyoko eventually turns to the unknown and exclaimed :  
_What you made him ? Why you took yourselves to him ?  
So dumb as a carp, the interested preferred to resume its favorite activity: that is, bang against the portal.  
Getting ready to get up to fetch the nurse of the high school, Mrs Kyoko stopped her gesture by perceiving the wounded arm of Mr Teshima moving again. Very fast, the rest of the body did the same there.

_ Mr Teshima! she is delighted! You go … ?  
Catching him through the top of the blouse, the professor attracted suddenly the neck towards his mouth and bit her without any restraint. Again still, under the look frightened by two other professors, a new jet of blood spattered and splashing both bodies, whereas the victim began roaring with pain.  
_ It's … It's not possible! Mr Fukuru paniced, by watching his former colleague bitting the young woman! This type … !  
He turned suddenly to the unknown before shouting :

_ … is a zombie ! (Small note : compared with the manga, the word '' zombie '' is going to return several times)  
Being then sick, Takashi put the hand in front of its mouth and made what he was able don't to vomit. As he looked at the scene, he could not refrain from trembling. Definitely, his day had nothing more very commonplace.  
_ It's necessary … It's necessary to go … ! he began in moving back.  
It was at this moment, that he lives the arm of Luffy to lengthen again. Seeing the young woman in danger, the young man had eventually seized one of the bars of the portal before being allowed fire until the latter. Darkening such a torpedo, he trained his fist before crushing him against the face of Teshima. The effect was radical, the zombie hardly had time to blink that it found itself propelled against the wire netting, which was to destroy in an instant. As which could not support the shock, the head of the corpse exploded then.  
_ A good thing of made !  
However, except Franky and the zombie which was behind the portal, all those who had seen the scene looked at him with eyes betraying their fear. Turning to both professors which stood behind him, Luffy asked them:  
_ Is it OK?

Il eut à peine le temps de parler que les deux adultes s'enfuirent sans demander leur repos.  
_Que se passe-t-il ? Se demanda Luffy.  
Entendant alors un grognement dans le dos, il remarqua que le premier zombie passait dans le trou béant, où se trouvait le portail, il reste quelques secondes. Comme il pouvait maintenant passer sans problème, il était suivi par plusieurs autres personnes, dont l'apparence ressemblait à celle des cadavres.  
_ Quoi, tu le veux encore? voulait connaître le pirate.  
Mais comme il s'apprêtait à les attaquer, une main le prit au niveau de la cheville:

_He ... Aide-moi! Mme Kyoko l'implora, dont la main était pressée contre sa blessure au cou.  
Comprenant qu'elle avait besoin de soins, Luffy enroula brusquement son bras autour de sa taille, avant de balancer son autre bras dans la direction du toit. Attrapant sa main en vol en hauteur, Franky les attira immédiatement vers eux. Clairvoyant, quant à lui, des zombies pénétrant dans la cour, Takashi finit par décoller et quitter le toit.  
_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel? il voulait savoir! Au début, ce trou noir argenté s'est accumulé, alors ces deux types sont apparus sous la forme d'étoiles filantes et maintenant maintenant un massacre commence! Je suis en plein cauchemar ou qui?  
_Eh, attends! voulait l'arrêter Franky.

L'ignorant, Takashi descendit une série d'escaliers, à toute allure, avant de me faire courir dans les couloirs. Bien sûr, à cette heure, il ne voyait personne dans ce dernier. Mais, ça, il s'en fichait, parce que le garçon savait très bien ce qu'il devait nécessairement prévenir.  
S'arrêtant soudainement devant ce qui devait être sa classe, il ouvrit la porte avec vigueur. Surpris, à cause de son entrée, que Takashi ne pouvait considérer que comme assourdissant, il entendit certaines filles pousser des rumeurs de peur, tandis que les garçons mirent la main à l'endroit de leur cœur, signe qu'ils devaient presque être victimes d'une attaque.  
Lui-même étonné par sa venue ici, le professeur de la classe a pris peur et a libéré la craie qu'il tenait dans la main. Reconnaissant son visage, il lui a donné une conférence immédiatement:  
_ M. Komuro! C'est à cette heure que tu arrives? Vous imaginez où, bon sang? Je parie que tu traînais toujours dans les couloirs! Morita n'est pas avec vous, accidentellement?  
Ne perdant pas de temps à l'écouter, l'adolescent a passé entre les rangées et s'arrête finalement devant un élève en particulier. Aussi étonné que les autres, à son entrée, ce dernier le regardait en se demandant ce qu'il était en train de faire.  
_ Rei! Nous devons partir d'ici!

_ Quelle ? elle se demandait, pendant qu'il attrapait le bras! Ce que tu dis ?  
_ Ce n'est pas le moment de t'expliquer! Viens avec moi! Vite !  
_ En aucune façon ! elle a répondu! Pourquoi je … ?  
_ Takashi! l'appela brusquement quelqu'un en marchant vers lui! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend?  
Se retournant, le lycéen perçut la silhouette d'Hisashi, son ex-meilleur ami. Un peu plus gros et plus gros que lui, il avait des cheveux de couleur blond argenté qu'il peignait dans la partie latérale. Avec son uniforme parfaitement boutonné ici et là, il incarne le portrait de l'élève modèle. Néanmoins, il cacha en lui, une énorme boule d'adrénaline, qu'il dépensa en tatamis, lors de ses entraînements de karaté.

_ Il y a eu un accident devant la porte de l'école! Il finit par l'apprendre! Une bande de cinglés est apparue et a tué Teshima!  
_ Quelle? plusieurs personnes ont paniqué, en sautant ensuite avec leurs sièges.  
_ Ce que tu dis? Hisashi, avec un visage interrogé lui qui trahit sa surprise! Teshima? Tué ? Mais comment est arrivé?  
_ Plus tard les explications! s'écria-t-il en forçant Rei à quitter sa place! Laissons d'abord d'ici! Très vite, cet endroit risque d'être dangereux pour nous tous!  
_ Arrête tes trucs stupides, Takashi! la fille lui a ordonné soudainement, en se libérant de mon influence! Je te connais par coeur! Vous inventez toujours quelque chose juste pour vous rendre intéressant!

_ Pourquoi je mentirais sur une histoire similaire? Le garçon s'est exclamé, en élevant la voix! Je te jure que ça sent le chanté! Alors je suis si tu ne veux pas mourir!  
En la voyant ouvrir de grands yeux, en entendant le dernier mot de sa phrase, il en profita pour lui saisir la main, avant de la forcer à le suivre.  
_ Hey, une minute! voulait l'arrêter un lycéen, en se mettant devant le garçon! Vous pouvez me dire ce qui se passe?  
Percevant ses longs cheveux qui tombaient des cascades et son croc qu'il dépassait de sa bouche, l'adolescent n'avait aucun mal à reconnaître Saya, une fille dont il était l'ami d'enfance.  
_ Fuis tout! il a conseillé, alors, à toute la classe! Fuis avant qu'il ne soit trop tard!

Et, avant qu'elle ou d'une autre personne ne fasse pas de nouvelle apparition, arrêtez-le, il sortit de la pièce, emmenant Rei avec lui.  
_ Attends moi, Takashi! S'exclama Hisashi en les suivant! Où comptez-vous aller comme ça?  
Sous l'influence de la panique, leur professeur a permis de les passer devant lui, sans réagir, avant de tourner enfin la tête dans leur direction, au moment où Hisashi franchissait le cadre de la porte.  
_He, une minute! Il a commandé! Où croyez-vous aller comme ça?  
Il a été soudainement écarté, tandis qu'un autre couple passait devant lui. Arrivé dans le couloir, un garçon lui a demandé:  
_Takashi, c'est vrai ce que tu racontes?

Se retournant dans sa direction, l'adolescent remarqua que celui qui le poursuivait était un lycéen du nom de Takuzo. Appartenant au club de baseball, il avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux bruns.  
_M. Teshima a vraiment été tué? une fille, collée au bras du garçon, l'interrogea.  
En couple avec Takuzo, elle était, quant à elle, une lycéenne aux cheveux couleur corbeau et aux yeux argentés. Elle a également eu des taches de rousseur sur les deux joues, en forme de triangles vers le bas.  
_ Malheureusement, c'est vraiment le cas, Naomi! affirma Takashi, en reprenant alors sa course.  
_ Attendez ! voulait l'arrêter Hisashi, dans le suivant, en même temps que les autres! Qu'est-il arrivé ?

_ Une bande de tête est arrivée sur le toit de l'école et devant le portail! Le garçon lui a expliqué! Les professeurs voulaient en faire partir un qui était devant le portail mais celui-ci finit par les attaquer!  
_ De quoi ? Rei se demandait.  
_ Tu pourrais être plus clair? Takuzo l'interrogea.  
_ Eh bien, en fait ...!

* * *

S'étant lancés à leur poursuite, le professeur de la classe de Takashi laissa les autres élèves s'affoler:  
_ Hé, tu crois ce qu'il dit?  
_ Ne dis rien, c'est impossible, voyons!

_ Néanmoins, ce n'est pas le genre de Takashi d'arriver comme ça en pleine course pour dire qu'il a vu quelqu'un mourir!  
_ En plus, il avait vraiment l'air sérieux!  
Rester loin de toute discussion, un élève en surpoids quitte finalement sa chaise avant de sortir de la pièce, à moins que personne ne fasse un geste pour l'arrêter.  
«Mess, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?» Se demandait-il en saisissant son téléphone portable. »  
En regardant ses e-mails, il finit par trouver celui que lui avait envoyé un ami, il n'y a pas longtemps. Était en cours dans une autre école secondaire, il lui avait écrit un message du plus étrange:

" _Hé, Kohta! Tu ne vas jamais croire ce qui se passe!_ _Il y a un type ombragé qui est entré dans la cour de notre lycée et qui a agressé un groupe d'élèves faisant du sport dehors ... Il a mordu plusieurs fois avant que le prof décide de se battre contre lui !_ _Je vous rappelle quand j'ai de nouveau!_ "

Cet e-mail, il l'avait reçu juste avant la fin de la pause déjeuner et, en dépit de trois e-mails qu'il avait envoyés, en plein cours, Kohta avait n'avait pas de nouvelles de son ami.

" J'espère ne paniquer pour rien mais, en tout cas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour le reste de la journée!"

* * *

 __Continuant à courir, même après avoir semé leur professeur, le groupe qui comprenait Takashi avec Rei, Hisashi, Takuzo et Naomi est allé au premier niveau. Expliquant la situation dans certaines phrases, Takashi vit le visage de ses amis pâlir tout en le lançant, de temps en temps, des regards étonnés.

_ Un zombie s'est écrasé devant le portail et à Mr Teshima? répéta Hisashi.  
_ Tu nous prends pour des idiots ou qui? rei l'a interrogé.  
_ Vous pouvez aller voir que vous même! il a répondu, sans donner l'effort de la regarder! Mais, en tout cas, ce sera sans moi! Pas question que je revoie la scène qui hantera mes rêves les prochaines nuits! Et puis, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir vu ça! Les deux autres fous ont aussi vu la scène!  
_ Et où sont-ils passés?  
_ Aucune idée! admis Takashi! Quand j'ai compris la gravité de la situation, moi j'ai précipité à notre classe, en les laissant sur le toit! Peut-être qu'ils sont toujours là, ou alors ils l'ont quitté pour s'enfuir!  
_ Je ne comprends pas toute l'histoire! avoua soudainement Naomi! Après tout, les deux gars qui étaient avec vous, nous pouvons les considérer comme des alliés ou des ennemis?

_ Je ne sais pas, moi! Ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que l'un d'eux n'a eu aucun mal à briser la tête de Teshima et le portail avec, dans un coup de poing! Ils ne sont pas normaux, ces gars-là!  
S'arrêtant soudainement derrière lui, Hisashi se précipita soudainement dans un escalier menant à l'étage supérieur.  
_ Hey, où vas-tu? Questionna Takashi en tournant la tête vers lui.  
_ Si ce que vous dites est vrai alors nous avons besoin d'armes, au cas où! Suis moi! Je sais où trouver là-bas!

Se regardant mutuellement, surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire, quatre lycéens finirent par mettre le pied sur le premier avant pour commencer à le suivre. Arrivés à l'étage suivant, ils le transfèrent pour aller à une porte très précise et l'ouvrent vigoureusement.  
Courant jusqu'à lui, Takashi commença à examiner le contenu de la petite pièce qu'il venait d'ouvrir, plutôt curieux de savoir ce qu'elle contenait. Néanmoins, la déception est lue sur le visage, au moment même où il a aperçu le garçon en train de saisir l'un des balais qui se trouvait dans la pièce, avec des seaux et des serpillières.  
_ Tu appelles ça des armes, toi? il l'a interrogé.

_ Ici, nous ne pouvons certainement pas trouver mieux! rétorqua-t-il en posant un pied sur la base du balai avant de tordre le manche dans toutes les directions.  
Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, la poignée s'est détachée de la base et elle réussit même à quoi comme la pointe se termine dans une espèce à la pointe de la technologie.  
_ Regarde, prends ce Rei! il lui conseilla, en lui donnant l'arme improvisée! Takashi, dépêche-toi de te trouver quelque chose!  
Pénétrant dans la petite pièce, l'adolescent a passé en revue tous les objets et les produits de nettoyage sans que l'un d'eux attire vraiment son attention. Soudainement, Takuzo lui jeta quelque chose dans sa direction.

_ Prend ça !  
En le prenant dans le vol, le garçon a remarqué que l'objet était une batte de baseball.  
_ Eh? Comment ?  
_ C'est ici que sont rangées les vieilles chauves-souris de notre club! Le garçon lui expliqua, en en prenant un à son tour.  
Il saisit alors un tapis de sol, qu'il serra à Naomi:  
_ N'hésitez pas à l'utiliser! le garçon lui a conseillé.

_ Tous ... D'accord! approuva la fille, en la prenant.  
_ Dans ce cas, allons-y! décidé de Hisashi.  
_ Et toi? Takashi l'a interrogé! Avec quoi vas-tu t'armer?  
_ Je te rappelle que je suis un karatéka! Mes mains sont amplement suffisantes pour mettre une dizaine d'adversaires par terre!  
En les voyant sur le point de partir, Rei s'est exclamé:

_ Attendre un peu! J'ai une meilleure idée, plutôt que de marcher tout droit! Appelons plutôt mon père, car il travaille dans la police! Quelqu'un at-il son portable sur lui?  
_ C'est interdit par la réglementation! Hisashi l'a remarqué, en faisant semblant de sentir ses poches! Je n'ai pas le mien sur moi!  
_ Moi non plus! déclaré Takuzo.  
Se tournant dans sa direction, les quatre lycéens ont soudainement compris qu'ils comptaient sur Takashi pour arranger la situation. Amant, il fouilla immédiatement dans la poche de son pantalon et extirpa son mobile.

_ Pourquoi tu dois toujours me voir comme le mauvais élève?  
_ Parce que tu es un mauvais élève! affirma Rei, en prenant son bien.  
«Vous êtes quand même très contente d'avoir mon téléphone sur moi, a-t-il voulu rétorquer.»  
Appelant immédiatement le numéro de la police locale, elle porta le téléphone à son oreille et entendit les explosions. Enfin, dans la troisième, elle a pu entendre un message pour l'annoncer:  
" _Suite à un trop grand nombre d'appels, le service de police est saturé pour le moment! Nous vous demandons donc de rappeler ou ...!_ "

_ Eh? elle se demandait ! Pourquoi cela ne répond pas? Ils disent que la police est submergée par les appels!

_ Serait-il possible que ce genre d'accidents n'arrive pas ici ? remarqué Naomi.  
_ Mais dans ce cas, il y a ...! commença Takashi.  
À ce moment, il a été coupé par une voix, résultant du haut-parleur de l'école.  
_ _Ce message s'adresse à tous les élèves de l'établissement!_  
_ Finalement! Il s'est exclamé, en devinant ce qu'il allait dire.  
_ _Un accident s'est produit devant la porte d'entrée!_ _Tous les élèves sont donc invités à quitter l'établissement, guidés par leurs professeurs, via l'arrière du bâtiment!_  
_ Un accident? répété Hisashi! Mais alors … !  
_ Tout ce que tu as dit était vrai, Takashi! compris Rei.  
_ Parce que tu doutes toujours? Il se demandait.  
_ Désolé, mais ton histoire était plutôt étrange! Takuzo lui a expliqué.  
_ _Je répète encore à un accident, tous les élèves doivent ...!_ _Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi_?  
Ce qui s'est passé ensuite restera inscrit dans la mémoire de cinq lycéens, jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Il y a d'abord eu un grand silence, comme si l'homme avait tout simplement quitté son poste. Puis, comme des rumeurs d'un combat. Ils ont alors perçu une chaise renversée; quelqu'un pour donner un coup à une autre personne et, finalement, des cris de terreur qui ont été écoutés à travers tout le lycée:

_ _Non, relâche-moi!_ _Non non!_ _ARGH!_  
Il y eut un cri de douleur, comme s'il avait été mordu dans la gorge et ensuite, n'importe quoi d'autre. Un énorme silence était retombé dans le couloir.  
Où ils étaient, chaque élève restait immobile sur place. Certains ont essayé de calmer la peur qui a commencé à les envahir; d'autres pour comprendre la situation et enfin, il y avait ceux qui étaient déjà positionnés pour quitter leur chambre, à toute vitesse.  
Murmurant soudainement un compte à rebours, Hisashi déduit:  
_ Trois! Deux! Un!

Des cris de panique ont alors été entendus dans toutes les classes et des centaines d'élèves se sont précipités dans les couloirs pour gagner le rez-de-chaussée. Devant cette panique, certains professeurs ont essayé de les calmer, en vain. Contrairement à eux, on ne demandait pas aux autres de jouer de l'épaule, de se frayer un chemin parmi les lycéens.  
En passant devant eux, pendant qu'ils s'aplatissaient contre le mur, pour les éviter, Takashi et les autres les transféraient en les entassant les uns contre les autres, pour prendre la place de la personne qui se trouvait devant eux. Des coups d'épaules; édition de cheveux; les pattes crochues ... le lycéen voit des élèves faire tomber les autres et celui-ci s'écrase sur le sol, avant d'être piétiné par d'autres élèves qui ne font aucun effort pour les enjamber. Il était même capable d'entendre:  
_ Bouge!  
_ Shanties! Tu es sur mon chemin!  
_ Clair ou je te fais un!  
Il était clair que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un chacun pour la peau en général. Il n'y avait pas plus qu'une loi, celle du plus fort.  
Attrapant soudainement la main de Rei, Hisashi leur fit signe de le suivre:

_ Oublions les escaliers! Soyons plutôt aller prendre la sortie de secours qui se trouve au bout du couloir! Vu la panique qui règne ici, personne n'a eu l'idée de l'emprunter!  
N'étant pas prié, Rei le suivit sans hésitation, tandis que Takashi se tourna derrière lui pour inciter Takuzo et Naomi à les suivre. Néanmoins, il remarqua très vite que deux autres lycéens avaient disparu.  
_ Eh? Où sont-elles?  
_Takashi! l'appelait soudain Hisashi! Dépêche-toi, imbécile!  
_ Euh, oui! il finit par affirmer, en trouvant ses esprits! J'y serai !

Prenant avantage que le plus gros de la foule était déjà passé, il se faufila entre les élèves, avant de rejoindre ses deux amis, qui l'attendaient plusieurs mètres plus loin.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Rei l'a interrogé! Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de rêver?  
_ Ce n'est pas ça! Takuzo et Naomi ne sont plus là!  
_ Ils ont dû être tirés par ce grand flot de gens! suggéré Hisashi! Soit ils ont jugé bon de se mélanger à eux en pensant qu'ils formeraient une bonne protection dans tous les cas, il est impossible de les trouver!

_ Pourquoi agissent-ils tous comme ça? voulait savoir Rei en voyant passer les derniers élèves.  
_ Dans cette situation, je pense que fuir le plus vite possible est la meilleure solution! Hisashi lui a appris.  
_ Pourquoi dites vous cela?  
_ A cause d'un mauvais pressentiment!  
Finalement, lorsque les derniers élèves sont passés, trois amis ont recommencé à se noircir, vers la fin du couloir, vers la sortie de secours.

_ Il y a des escaliers qui nous permettent d'atteindre directement la cour! informé Hisashi! Quand cela sera fait, nous passerons par le parking de l'école pour quitter cet endroit! S'il y a vraiment des gens qui veulent tuer tous ceux qui passent sous leur main, alors tous les autres seront certainement leurs prochaines cibles!  
_ Tu veux que nous profitions des autres pour nous fuir! remarqué Re i! Mais ça … ?  
_ Vous avez une autre idée? rétorqua Takashi.  
_ Euh, non!  
_ Alors, laissez-nous suivre son plan!

Mais alors qu'ils n'étaient pas à plus d'une dizaine de mètres de la sortie tant désirée, une silhouette apparut du couloir gauche et se positionna devant eux, comme si elle voulait arrêter leur progression.  
_ Hey, vas-y! ordonna Hisashi au clairvoyant de leur barrer la route.  
Takashi est allé, à son tour, dire quelque chose, quand il a reconnu l'homme. Wakisaka, le CPE, était autre que la personne qu'ils venaient d'entendre dans le haut-parleur, pour croire qu'il avait réussi à semer son agresseur.

Jusqu'à présent, tout aurait parfaitement pu avoir lieu. Néanmoins, il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour voir les blessures qu'il avait dans le coffre, le filet de sang qui s'échappait de sa bouche et de son nez; sa peau grisâtre, comme celle d'un cadavre et, enfin, le fait qu'il n'avait plus d'iris.  
«Oh, oh, les ennuis commencent! Remarqua Takshi en serrant le manche de sa batte de baseball.  
Le reconnaissant à son tour, Rei s'est approché de lui avant de s'exclamer:  
_ M. Wakisaka, Dieu merci! Je croyais que tu étais tué alors que ...!  
Percevant soudainement l'homme qui marchait vers elle, en serrant les bras devant lui, Hisashi s'exclama immédiatement:

_ Revenez, Rei! Ce n'est pas parce que tu crois!  
_ Eh? Elle se demandait, en se tournant vers lui.  
Profitant qu'elle ne s'occupe plus de lui, le professeur géra les mains vers le cou et se prépara à le saisir. Se retournant alors vers lui, mon amie ne dût pas la vie que dans un réflexe, qui la propulsait en arrière. Loin d'être aussi réactive qu'elle, Wakisaka ferma les bras dans l'espace et sembla embarrasser de brasser celle de l'air. Quand elle s'est retrouvée hors du danger, Rei a fait tourbillonner son balai sur elle, avant de l'envoyer à la hauteur dans la côte de son adversaire.

Vacillant de côté, l'homme manquait de peu pour perdre l'équilibre. Néanmoins, c'était loin d'être fini pour lui, car Rei positionnait son arme, pointe en avant, en s'écriant:  
_ Je te défends de me sous-estimer! Je suis formidable dans le combat à la lance!  
Voulant immédiatement prouver ce qu'elle a dit, elle a envoyé l'extrémité de la poignée droite à son cœur. La peau qui recouvrait la cage thoracique percée, tout comme l'organe.  
Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, l'homme se retrouva avec l'arme coincée dans sa malle.  
_ Vous l'avez eue! Takashi est ravi, en la voyant faire.

Néanmoins, il s'arrêta brusquement d'être ravi, en remarquant que l'homme restait toujours debout et continuait à pousser des gémissements.  
«Il est toujours vivant? Mais ce n'est pas possible! »  
Aussi surpris que lui, Rei ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir de grands yeux, en remarquant que les bras de l'homme continuaient de faire des gestes devant le visage.  
_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Pourquoi bouge-t-il toujours?

N'enfreignant pas qu'il nous apporte une réponse, les deux garçons sont devenus plus sombres immédiatement vers lui. En lui donnant un coup de chauve-souris, qui lui parvint au sommet du coffre, Takashi réussit à repousser suffisamment leur agresseur pour que Rei voie son arme quitter son corps. Dès qu'il a aperçu le zombie reculer, Hisashi s'est positionné dans le dos et lui a fait un magnifique bras autour du cou.  
_ Je vous tiens!  
Essayant de lutter, l'homme bougea la tête dans tous les sens sans parvenir à se libérer. Néanmoins, voir ces bras qui essayaient d'attraper mon ami par derrière m'inquiétait assez.

Surtout, qu'en raison de sa taille, le zombie pouvait facilement se retourner contre lui même sans que le garçon puisse faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter. Le pauvre homme avait un mauvais fou pour toucher le sol avec la pointe de ses pieds.  
_ Fais attention, Hisashi!  
_ Comme si j'avais peur de lui! Rétorqua le garçon en maintenant son influence.  
Néanmoins, il s'arrêta de parler, en voyant la tête du zombie tourner dans sa direction. Serrant les os du cou, il se détruit sans hésiter ses vertèbres cervicales pour pouvoir rapprocher ses mâchoîres du bras d'Hisashi.

_ Mais comment … ? Le garçon se demandait, en essayant de repousser sa tête, avec sa main valide.  
_ Hisashi! Rei eut peur, en voyant le zombie ouvrir ses mâchoires.  
_ Non non Non! cria le garçon.  
_ Hisashi! S'exclama Takashi en se tournant plus sombre vers lui.  
Avant même de pouvoir faire un pas, une silhouette passa devant lui en prononçant:  
_ GUM GUM ...!  
_ Eh? fit le garçon, en apercevant Luffy.  
JET PISTOL!

Allongeant comme à l'instant, le bras de l'homme est venu de tous les côtés comme un éclair et a fracassé le zombie, au niveau de ses mâchoires, avant qu'il ne puisse les fermer sur le bras de sa victime. Le pouvoir était qu'il l'a envoyé voler contre le mur du côté opposé.  
_ Mais ça … ? Hisashi et Rei se demandaient, en tournant la tête à ce qui restait de leur agresseur.  
Le visage à encastrer dans le mur, celui-ci était maintenant dans l'incapacité de bouger.  
_Ouf, juste à temps! remarqua Franky en arrivant à son tour.

_ Mais ... qui ... qui sont ...? bégaya Hisashi en tombant sur les genoux.  
_ Mon nom est Monkey! a affirmé son sauveteur.  
_ Et moi, je suis Franky! Nous faisons la fête des pirates pour le chapeau de paille!  
_ Luffy et Franky? répéta Rei en se tournant vers Takashi! Ce sont les deux fous dont vous nous avez parlé?  
_ Ouais! a affirmé Takashi! Et comme vous venez de le voir, ce type est vraiment capable d'étirer les bras!  
Reconnaissant alors Takashi, Luffy s'est exclamé avec colère:

_ Hé toi! Où es-tu parti ? Je croyais que tu allais m'emmener là où il y avait de la nourriture!  
_ Il est plus important là-bas, là! rétorqua le garçon.  
_ Il a raison ! approuvé Franky, en regardant la fin du couloir.  
Apparaissant alors, d'autres zombies, attirés par l'attaque de Luffy venaient à leur rencontre.  
_ Il ... Il y en a d'autres! Rei a effrayé, en reculant.  
_ OK, je vais tous les exploser! décidé sur Luffy, en pliant les doigts.

_ Non non Non! répliqua Franky en posant sa main sur son épaule! Vous avez vu ce qui se passe quand ils vous mordent? Vous êtes transformé en l'un des leurs! Peut-être, ils sont capables de faire autre chose! Il est plus prudent de les observer avant de charger! Il vaut mieux retourner sur le toit!  
Était, avec l'estomac encore plus vide que plus tard, et un peu agacé que Luffy approuve finalement avant de rebrousser chemin. En l'imitant, Franky se prépara à partir, quand il remarqua que trois autres restaient sur place.  
_ Hey qu'est-ce que tu fais? Viens !

_ Eh? Takashi se demandait! Mais nous ne nous connaissons même pas!  
_ Si vous restez là, vous allez faire tuer! Réploré le cyborg, avant de reprendre son fonctionnement! Allez, suivez nous!  
Takashi se préparait à rétorquer quelque chose quand il entendit Hisashi dire:  
_ Suivons!  
_ Quelle? Rei l'a interrogé! Mais nous ne pouvons pas leur faire confiance comme ça!

_ Ils m'ont sauvé! il lui a rappelé! Ce qui signifie qu'ils ne devraient pas être mauvais! En outre, nous serons certainement en sécurité une fois au sommet et nous pouvons donner un aperçu de la situation!  
N'étant pas en mesure de trouver mieux en plan, Rei et Takashi se mirent à le suivre à nouveau, tout comme les premiers zombies étaient sur le point de les attaquer.


	3. Chapter 3

Courir en se tenant la main, deux lycéens s'enfuyaient dans les couloirs de l'école.  
_ Plus rapide Toshimi! l'a excité son ami, en remarquant qu'elle a commencé à ralentir.  
_ Je ... je cours aussi vite que possible! elle a assuré, en essayant d'accélérer peu! Mais, où devons-nous aller à nous, Mizusu?

_ Au début, nous devons aller vers le bas! son ami lui a appris! Ensuite, nous passerons par une issue de secours! Au

moment, la porte principale doit être remplie par tous les élèves qui y sont allés! Nous ne pouvons plus y aller!  
En l'écoutant, Toshimi finit par approuver avant d'affirmer:

_ Je suis très content d'être avec toi!  
_ Hé, soyons nous pas des amis pour la vie? Mizusu l'interrogea, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
_ Bien sûr ! débutant Toshimi.  
Elle garda le silence tout à coup, en sentant une main la saisir par la cheville. Abaissant le regard, elle remarqua qu'un zombie se traînait sur la marche d'un escalier, qu'elle s'apprêtait à dépasser. Après avoir saisi sa proie, il l'a tirée violemment vers lui. Surprise, la jeune fille se sentait tomber par terre et se cognait la tête contre une marche. Groggy, elle a commencé à voir floue alors que le zombie continuait à lui rendre sa jambe vers lui.

_ Toshimi! Toshimi! elle pouvait entendre.  
" Que se passe-t-il ?"  
Voyant que son amie commençait à être bête, Mizusu tira sur le bras pour la ramener vers elle. Mais c'était sans tenir compte de la force de son adversaire, qui était largement supérieur au sien. Arrivés à leur tour derrière elle, trois autres zombies l'entouraient.  
_ Mais ça … ? »elle se demandait, en tournant son regard partout autour d'elle.

Remarquant qu'il n'y avait pas de zombie dans la droite, elle commença à regarder son amie sur le point d'être mordue et la main qui continuait à serrer le bras. Était, en ce moment, quand une mauvaise idée s'est formée dans son esprit. Serrant les lèvres, elle commença à marmonner, tout en libérant son influence:  
_ Désolé, Toshimi!  
Abandonnant alors, elle a feint de partir, quand elle a entendu:  
_ KUNG FU POINT!

Mizusu eut à peine le temps de tourner son regard qu'elle aperçut le corps du premier zombie s'envoler dans les airs, avec une marque de sabot derrière le crâne. Il s'effondra lourdement sur l'un de ses compagnons, tandis que Mizusu se figea en voyant une étrange silhouette aux pieds de son amie. Cette silhouette appartenait à une sorte de petit lutteur de sumo recouvert d'une fourrure brune, ayant des sabots au lieu de mains et des sortes de bois sur la tête. Fournir avec des vêtements, il ressemblait à une sorte d'être humain ayant fusionné avec un animal.  
_ Mais quoi … ? Mizusu, dans le clairvoyant se demandait.  
L'être poussa soudain un cri de guerre avant de la charger. Paralysée, la jeune fille pouvait seulement mettre les bras devant le visage pour protéger celle-ci. Néanmoins, c'était comme un souffle que le sabot de la créature touchait la joue avant de s'enfoncer dans le visage d'un des zombies qui le faisait revenir. Poursuivant sa route, la lutte de sumo a pris appui sur le terrain avant de casser le menton d'un nouvel adversaire. Voulant l'attaquer par derrière, un mort-vivant a essayé de l'attraper. Mais, stupide comme il était, il ne pouvait rien faire, quand son adversaire utilisait sa vitesse pour se retrouver derrière lui. Le frappant, il l'envoya voler contre une fenêtre qui explosa sous l'impact. Comme ce qui ne pouvait pas s'accrocher, le corps est tombé sur l'espace en même temps que les fragments de lunettes et est tombé sur les étages inférieurs.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait plus d'ennemi, la petite lutte de sumo pousse finalement une longue expiration pour trouver sa paix.  
_ Phew! C'était plus simple que prévu!  
Ne sachant pas s'il était vraiment un allié, Mizusu bégayait en reculant légèrement:  
_ Euh, tu es ...?  
Elle garda le silence en voyant son sauveteur en train de se transformer. De plus en plus petit, il ne ressemblait plus du tout à un sumo. Toujours d'apparence humanoïde, il avait toujours du bois sur la tête et des sabots, au lieu des mains. Néanmoins, plus tard, il a posté maintenant, le visage d'un animal beaucoup plus mignon. Il s'agissait d'un bonnet bleu à la tête ainsi que d'un débardeur à rayures verticales blanches et jaunes ainsi que d'un short orange. Sur le dos, il portait également un sac à dos bleu.

Ayant cessé d'être transformé, il a réparé Mizusu avant de lui demander:  
_ Ça va?  
_ Euh ... oui, oui! elle l'a affirmé.  
Lançant un bref regard, l'animal s'avança alors sur Toshimi, qui se reposait toujours sur la marche de l'escalier. Respirant bruyamment, elle avait les yeux légèrement ouverts, alors qu'un peu de sang coulait d'une blessure à l'avant. Préférant prendre soin de ce dernier plus tard, son sauveteur s'attarda sur sa jambe et vérifia qu'elle ne contenait aucune blessure. Enfin, en poussant un soupir de soulagement, il affirmait:  
_ Elle n'a pas été mordue!

Comprenant alors qu'il ne voulait pas de mal, Mizusu s'approcha de lui avant de lui demander:  
Euh, excusez-moi mais, qui êtes-vous?  
L'envoyant sans regarder l'animal fait glisser son sac sur le sol avant de sortir un flacon de médicaments et de pansements. Prenant place devant la tête de Toshimi, il commença à soigner sa blessure à l'avant. Seulement en commençant son travail, il a déclaré:  
_ Mon nom est Chopper! Je suis médecin!  
_ Docteur ? Mizusu se demandait! Mais, vous êtes un être humain ou ...?  
_ Non, je suis avant tout un animal! Plus exactement, je suis un renne!

_ Un renne ?  
Elle s'apprêtait à lui poser une question sur sa soudaine transformation quand elle commença à réparer les cadavres des zombies qui gisaient sur le sol. Encore peu et elle aussi bien que Toshimi aurait certainement été mordue.  
Par conséquent, elle inclina la tête devant Chopper avant de déclarer:  
_ Merci beaucoup de nous avoir sauvés, mon ami et moi!  
_ Ami ? Chopper répété, en tournant enfin un regard dans sa direction! C'est ton ami?  
_ Oui ! Elle est ma meilleure amie et ...!

_ Dans ce cas, pourquoi as-tu lâché sa main? Chopper l'interrogea.  
La fille se taisait alors, en remarquant que l'animal l'avait vu l'abandonner avant de les sauver.  
_ Si cette personne est ton amie alors pourquoi tu allais te sauver sans elle? voulait savoir Chopper, en élevant la voix! Si elle comptait vraiment pour toi, pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas battu jusqu'au bout pour la sauver, n'est-ce pas?  
Devant ce brusque changement de personnage, Mizusu ne pouvait que dire:  
_ Je n'aurais rien pu faire! Je suis une personne basse!

_ Même faible, une personne peut toujours faire quelque chose pour sauver ses amis! Chopper rétorqué! Ou, au moins, peut essayer de le sauver, en combattant de toutes ses forces! C'est ainsi que ça fonctionne avec mes amis et moi!  
En lui lançant un regard furieux, il affirma:  
_ Si c'est à eux de les abandonner, ce n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir des amis! Vous n'êtes qu'un ...!  
Il garda le silence tout à coup, en voyant la fille se mettre à pleurer avant de tomber à genoux devant lui.  
_ Désolé! elle a hoché! Je suis désolé ! Je ... je ne veux pas qu'elle meure! Mais j'ai ... J'avais vraiment peur! Je ne sais plus quoi faire!

En regardant ses sanglots, Chopper ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de viser un peu d'être dur avec elle. Plus tard, d'où, la fille ne semblait pas vraiment capable de se battre et l'apparition soudaine de ces monstres devait un peu la rendre hystérique. Préférant de ne pas remettre un manteau, il demanda:  
_ Savez-vous où je pourrais le prendre pour qu'elle puisse se reposer?  
Essuyant alors ses larmes, Mizusu lui a appris:  
_ Il ... Il y a une infirmerie! Mais ça grouille de monstres dans tout le lycée! Nous ne pouvons pas être tranquilles!

_ Une infirmerie? Chopper répété! Dans ce cas, allons au moins récupérer des médicaments! Nous en aurons certainement besoin pour ...!  
_ Misuzu! l'a appelé soudainement quelqu'un.  
Relevant lentement la tête, Toshimi se levait, en mettant néanmoins la main sur le front.  
_ Toshimi! Mizusu est ravie, en sautant littéralement sur elle! Ça va?  
_ Hé, lentement! Chopper lui a ordonné! Je te rappelle qu'elle!  
_ Je suis désolé ! la fille a pleuré soudainement, en serrant son ami contre lui! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Pardonnez-moi, Toshimi! Pardonne-moi s'il te plait !

Ne comprenant pas la raison de ses excuses, la fille a plutôt essayé de trouver ses esprits. Était en voyant l'un des cadavres des zombies qu'elle.  
_ Les zombies nous ont attaqués! elle a marmonné! Puis ils m'ont viré jusqu'à eux et j'ai frappé! Mais alors !  
Elle regarda son amie avant de lui demander:  
_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé alors?  
Baissant alors son regard, Mizusu s'apprêtait à lui avouer la vérité, quand Chopper intervient:

_ Ne crains rien de plus! Je suis venu pour vous sauver!  
Le regard de Toshimi tomba alors sur le petit animal bipède qui lui faisait face. Seulement pour voir son regard, il était évident de remarquer qu'elle était surprise de voir un être aussi étrange que celui qui pouvait parler. Néanmoins, ses premiers mots étaient:  
_ Elle est trop mignonne ... cette peluche!  
_ Je ne suis pas une peluche! le petit docteur s'est excité.  
Soudain, il se mit à se dandiner légèrement avant de dire en tournant la tête sur le côté, pour éviter son regard:

_ Et je ne suis pas mignon non plus!  
_ Vous nous avez vraiment sauvé? Toshimi l'a interrogé.  
Avant qu'il n'ait pas eu le temps de lui répondre, elle le saisit soudainement avant de le serrer contre elle:  
_ Merci beaucoup, mon petit pitchu!  
_ Hé, relâche-moi! le docteur l'a ordonné.  
_ Ce n'est pas un chien, Toshimi! Mizusu l'a informé! En fait, comment se fait-il que vous puissiez parler?  
S'arrêtant de se débattre, le petit renne commença à réfléchir à la façon dont il allait énumérer les choses. Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'il était là. Ce sont les bâtiments, les objets et le style vestimentaire qui ont porté les étudiants qu'elle avait rencontrés jusqu'à maintenant, tout semblait montrer que cet endroit était différent du monde qu'il connaissait. Il n'avait aucune idée s'il était toujours sur sa planète d'origine, mais il commença sérieusement à en douter. Finalement, il a demandé:  
_ As-tu déjà entendu parler de Big et de Red Line?  
Regardant avec la même synchronisation, les deux filles finirent par le fixer avant de secouer la tête en même temps.  
_ Et tu sais qui est Gol?

Là aussi, les deux filles se mirent à secouer la tête négativement.  
"C'est bon de ce que je pensais, nous ne sommes plus sur notre planète d'origine! Mais alors où suis-je?"  
Le clairvoyant se perdant dans ses esprits, Mizusu a préféré reporter ses questions et lui a demandé:  
_ Chopper, qu'est-ce que nous avons? faire ?  
_ Allons à l'infirmerie! il a décidé ! Alors nous irons pour trouver les autres!  
_ Autres? répéta Toshimi! Vous croyez qu'il y a d'autres survivants?  
_ Certainement ! Et j'espère que nous pourrons aussi rencontrer mes amis! Je suis sûr que Nami ou Robin sera ce qu'il faut faire!

Sur ces mots, il a été soudainement transformé. En tombant sur ses jambes auparavant, ces dernières se mirent à grandir alors que son corps s'allongeait. Sous les yeux ébahis des deux filles, elles se sont transformées en gros rennes.  
_ Augmenter ! il leur a conseillé! Nous irons plus vite comme ça!  
Malgré le fait qu'elle a assisté à sa troisième transformation, Mizusu était sans voix. Au contraire, Toshimi a commencé à crier d'admiration et a même osé croiser son visage sur la fourrure de Chopper:  
_ Trop bien! D'ailleurs, il est assez doux!

_ Hey, arrête ça et dépêche-toi de te lever! l'animal l'a ordonné, de plus en plus gêné par les compliments de la fille.  
Sans hésiter une seconde, Toshimi grimpa immédiatement sur son dos.  
_ Tu viens ? elle a demandé, à Mizusu.  
Ne sachant vraiment pas si elle pouvait avoir raison, elle regarda Chopper. Le regard de ce dernier tomba alors sur elle. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par secouer la tête pour lui affirmer le fait qu'elle pouvait venir.  
_ Merci beaucoup ! elle remercia, en prenant la main de son amie, pour qu'elle l'aide à se relever.  
Dès son installation, les rennes sont partis à toute allure et ont commencé à courir dans les couloirs.

_ Il s'agit de faire vite! il a annoncé! Dès que nous aurons des médicaments, j'essaierai de vous mettre à couvert avant de partir à la recherche des autres!  
_ Pourquoi nous as-tu épargné? Soudain, Mizusu l'interrogea, dont la taille de ses bras d'amis roulait.  
_ Eh?  
_ Tu ne nous connais pas! elle a remarqué ! Nous pourrions très bien être hostiles envers vous! Alors pourquoi tu nous as sauvé sans hésiter?  
_ Je suis médecin ! il lui a rappelé! Mon rôle est d'aider toutes les personnes que je rencontre! Je regarderais quiconque sera blessé, même mes ennemis! Et puis, j'aurais voulu que deux filles soient tuées sans réagir!

Rassuré par ses mots, Toshimi lui croisa les mains autour du cou avant de se blottir contre lui:  
_ Merci beaucoup, Pitchu!  
_ C'est Chopper!

* * *

Caché dans les toilettes de l'école, quand les élèves du lycée ont gobé tous les couloirs, Kohta finit par sortir de sa cachette, dès qu'il était sûr qu'il ne risquait plus rien. En raison de son large gabarit et de sa petite taille, il était vrai que le garçon n'aurait pas pu se démarquer devant les autres pendant cette course à la mort. Plutôt influençable, il trouve préférable de laisser passer le plus fort dans le premier avant de passer à son tour.

_ Phew ! il soupira, en remarquant qu'il était seul! Encore un peu et j'ai littéralement été prise par ce raz-de-marée! J'ai eu de la chance de me trouver près des toilettes! Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant?  
_ A votre avis, idiot? Quelqu'un l'a interrogé soudainement.  
Se retournant, en sautant, Kohta perçut soudain le visage d'un lycéen de sa classe:  
_ Saya? Que faites-vous encore ici?  
_ La même chose que vous ! elle lui a appris! J'ai attendu que le plus grand du danger passe! Néanmoins, je crois que la seconde va nous tomber dessus!

_ Comment ça? voulait connaître le garçon, en scrutant le couloir! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire là?  
_ Il faut partir d'ici rapidement! elle a annoncé, pour commencer à courir.  
_ Hey, attends moi!

* * *

_ Brise-moi! ordonna une fille en commençant à se débattre.  
Entourée de trois garçons, la pauvre femme sentait en ce moment les mains qui la touchaient de partout.

_ Pourquoi donc ? l'interrogea l'un d'eux, en souriant! Je suis sûr que vous aimez ça!  
_ Ouais ! Après tout, nous connaissons toute votre réputation, Yuuki! assura un garçon en lui pressant un de ses seins.  
Gémissant de honte, la fille finit par lui donner un coup de pied dans le visage. Se prenant immédiatement le nez, le garçon la libéra alors. Luttant immédiatement comme une furie, Yuuki essaya avec beaucoup de peine de se libérer de l'influence de deux autres. Enfin, tandis que celui-ci tire le haut de son uniforme, celui-ci se déchire. Profitant que plus rien ne la retenait, la fille se tourna plus sombre vers la porte de la chambre où elle s'était réfugiée avant l'arrivée de trois garçons.

_ Hey, retourne ici! lui a ordonné le garçon qu'elle venait de frapper.  
L'ignorant, elle a ouvert la porte en grand, et s'enfuit dans le couloir. Mais à peine elle a eu le temps de faire un pas qu'elle a perçu des zombies envahissant ce dernier. Effrayée à l'idée de cette dernière, elle se précipita aussitôt, le plus loin possible d'eux. Sortant à leur tour de la pièce, ses trois agresseurs se mirent à la suivre, sans se soucier un seul instant des morts-vivants. La situation était d'elle que leurs cerveaux avaient désordonné depuis longtemps et, du point de vue du corps de Yuuki, ils avaient tout simplement décidé de la violer avant que la mort ne vienne les frapper.

Tellement horrifié par les zombies que par ses procureurs, Yuuki courut comme un lapin dans les couloirs, pour trouver de l'aide. Néanmoins, elle pouvait courir, tout ce qu'elle rencontrait n'était que des cadavres et des zombies se nourrissant de ces derniers.  
_Aidez moi ! elle a pleuré ! Aidez-moi, je vous en supplie!  
En ce moment, elle a trébuché sur un cadavre sur le sol et s'est effondré sur le sol. En essayant de se lever, elle sentit l'un de ses procureurs le prendre au dessus et la saisir au niveau des poignets.  
_ Tu n'iras pas plus loin! assura-t-il en se léchant les lèvres.

Grommelant alors, un zombie marcha dans leur direction et commença à les prendre pour cible. Néanmoins, le garçon a continué à être seulement intéressé par la fille et a affirmé:  
_ Je ne vais pas éclater vierge! Je vais le faire avec toi avant de mourir!  
_ Non, casse-moi! Elle l'a suppliée, en regardant le zombie arriver d'un air effrayé.  
Celui-ci serra alors les bras vers eux et ouvrit ses mâchoires pour les mordre.  
_ Non! supplia la fille.  
Un coup phénoménal frappa alors le cadavre au niveau de sa côte (côtes) et l'envoya tout droit contre un mur.  
_ Eh? fit le garçon en levant le regard.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de l'identifier clairement, un pied l'a frappé au visage et l'a éjecté au loin. Passant entre eux, le corps du lycéen flottait sous les regards effrayés de ses deux compagnons. Se retournant, ils transfèrent un nouveau venu marchant tranquillement vers eux

_ Qui ... Qui es-tu?  
Mettant une cigarette entre ses lèvres, le nouveau venu prit un briquet avant de se rapprocher de lui à l'extrémité de sa cigarette. Allumant ce dernier, il expira une colonne de fumée avant de déclarer:

_ Je ne sais pas qui tu es, ce qui se passe et encore moins où je suis, mais une chose est sûre!  
Il s'arrêta alors devant Yuuki, comme s'il voulait la protéger:  
_ Jamais je ne laisserais tomber avec toi une femme! il s'est excalmé ! Puis en dehors de ma vue, avant que je sois excité!  
N'étant pas du tout impressionné par ses paroles, les deux lycéens l'accusaient sans hésitation. Amant, l'homme a soulevé une de ses jambes avant de disparaître de leur champ de vision.  
_ Eh?  
_ Où est-il ?

Semblant soudain devant l'un d'entre eux, il a poussé son pied dans son ventre et l'a mis KO automatique.  
_POITRINE! annonça l'agresseur, avant de rabattre sa jambe au niveau du bas du cou du second lycéen! Et ÉPAULE!  
Le vif jusqu'à la terre, il lui a fait frapper violemment la tête, sans aucune once de pitié. En un instant, il venait de battre les lycéens sans aucune difficulté. Quand il eut été fait, il se tourna vers Yuuki qui, toujours au sol, le regardait avec des yeux ébahis. En s'approchant d'elle, l'homme s'accroupit finalement avant de lui demander:  
_ Tout va bien, mademoiselle?  
Il a à peine eu le temps de terminer sa phrase, que les bras de Yuuki ont rattrapé sa taille et elle a commencé à pleurer contre son ventre:

_ Merci ... Merci! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir sauvé!  
Dans un geste de réconfort, l'homme lui mit alors une main sur la tête pour lui dire:  
_ Ne fais pas bien là-bas, tout va bien!  
En levant le regard, il remarqua que son "combat" avait attiré l'attention des autres monstres. Ne préférant pas mettre sa protégée en danger, il préféra ouvrir une porte qui était près d'eux et prit Yuuki à l'intérieur.  
_ Nous allons barricader ici, le moment où ils s'en vont! il décida, en fermant la porte derrière eux.  
_ Tous ... D'accord! bégaya la fille.

Remarquant soudainement qu'elle était en soutien-gorge, l'homme enleva la chemise qu'il portait et la croisa sur les épaules.  
_ Mais … ?  
_ Ne pas attraper un rhume! il lui a conseillé.  
Saisissant alors une table, il le positionna devant la porte, avant de barricader celui-ci. Voyant qu'il s'affairait, Yuuki essaye finalement de reconnaître le visage. Pourtant, ce dernier lui était inconnu.  
_ Excusez-moi mais ... vous faites le métier d'enseignant?  
_ Le métier d'enseignant? répéta l'homme en s'arrêtant.

_ C'est quoi ton travail? elle voulait savoir.  
_ Je suis un cuisinier ! il lui a appris! Je m'appelle Sanji! Et toi ?  
_Yuu ... Yuuki! Je m'appelle Yuuki!  
«C'est un cuisinier, répétait-elle, je ne vais jamais à la cafétéria, ça doit être pour ça que je ne l'ai jamais vu!»  
Enfin calmée, elle se leva avant d'affirmer: «  
Vous venez de me sauver! Je vous en remercie infiniment! Malheureusement, je n'ai rien à vous offrir en échange!

_ Pas l'effort! a affirmé Sanji! C'est le plaisir pour moi d'aider une adorable jeune femme comme vous! Et puis, je déteste tous les gens qui osent frapper une femme! Cela me met hors de moi-même!  
_ Sais-tu ce qui se passe ici? elle l'a interrogé! Pourquoi ces monstres ont-ils l'air comme ça?  
Pour dire la vérité, Sanji était encore plus perdu qu'elle. I peine une dizaine de minutes, il était en plein combat, sur Sunny, quand il se retrouva mystérieusement dans un petit hangar contenant une dizaine de vélos. Une fois sorti de ce dernier, il s'était retrouvé devant l'entrée principale de l'école où plusieurs zombies s'y rendaient. Luttant contre eux pendant quelques instants, il avait finalement battu en retraite, quand il avait aperçu l'un d'entre eux en train de frapper un professeur venu pour l'aider. Sous ces yeux horrifiés, il avait vu cet homme se transformer à son tour, dans une créature qui veut le dévorer. Comprenant la dangerosité de ces monstres, il avait décidé de se précipiter dans le bâtiment. Mais alors qu'il pensait trouver de l'aide là-bas, tout ce qu'il avait traversé n'était que des lycéens terrorisés qui ne pensaient qu'à éviter. Jusqu'à présent, Yuuki était la seule personne avec qui il avait pu interagir.  
_ Je n'ai pas d'idée! il admit ! Mais une chose est sûre: je ne les laisserais jamais nous mordre!

En la regardant, il affirma en posant une main sur sa malle: -  
Maintenant, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons en sécurité, je te protégerais!  
Reprenant alors son travail, il se retourna en ce moment, quand la fille se mit à rougir. Pour elle, c'était le premier qu'un homme se montrait si protecteur avec elle. Pour beaucoup, elle était seulement une fille facile à traiter qu'il était juste nécessaire de complimenter pour le prendre dans un lit. Mais cet homme, lui, la voyait vraiment comme une fille fragile dont il fallait prendre soin.  
_ Je vais t'aider! elle a annoncé, en prenant une table.

Voulant rétorquer pour le laisser faire, Sanji perçut un bruit, au niveau du bureau du professeur. Indiquant à Yuuki de reculer, il s'avança lentement vers ce dernier, près d'attaquer la personne qui s'y trouvait. Passant la tête au-dessus du bureau, il remarqua alors la silhouette d'une personne recroquevillée sous celle-ci.  
_ Sors de là! L'homme l'a commandé.  
Il n'y avait pas de geste.  
_ Tu veux que je t'enlève même de là? Sanji, d'une voix menaçante, l'interrogea.

N'ayant pas le choix, une tête finit par sortir du bureau. Avec des cheveux noirs tombant devant les yeux, elle appartenait à un lycéen malade, avec des yeux ressemblant à ceux d'un chat. Mince et pâle, il semblait dégager une aura sombre autour de lui. Dès qu'il s'est levé, il a levé les mains en l'air avant de déclarer:  
_ Je ... je n'ai rien fait! Je ne veux pas d'ennui!  
_ Kurokami? Yuuki se demandait, en reconnaissant le garçon.  
_Tu le connais ? Sanji l'a interrogé.

_ Oui, nous sommes dans la même classe! le lycéen lui a expliqué! Il essaie toujours de montrer que c'est dur devant les gens du groupe, mais en fait c'est une lopette! Il est inoffensif!  
_ Oui, je ne te veux pas de mal! assura le garçon, en préférant ne pas parler de la fille comme une insulte! Ne me mettez pas dehors, par pitié!  
Soufflant ensuite de la fumée, Sanji assura:  
_ C'est bon, je ne suis pas un monstre! Je ne vais pas jeter avec ces monstres qui sont dans les couloirs!

_ Je vous remercie ! Le garçon est ravi, en poussant un soupir de soulagement.  
D'autre part, en échange, je compte sur votre aide pour apporter de l'information!  
_ Information ? répété à la fois les élèves du secondaire.  
_ Oui ! Dites-moi exactement tout ce que vous savez sur ce bâtiment! Je veux l'emplacement de chaque pièce et ce qu'elle contient!


	4. Chapter 4

Courir dans les couloirs, avant d'emprunter une série d'escaliers, Takashi fit le chemin qu'il avait fait pour aller avertir ses amis. Et, au bout d'une minute, nous nous sommes retrouvés sur le toit du lycée, à l'endroit exact où il avait fait la connaissance de Luffy et Franky. Ces derniers les attendaient, quand le trio les a rejoints. Jetant un coup d'œil autour d'eux, Takashi perçut soudainement un corps allongé sur le sol. Appartenant à celle d'une femme, il avait maintenant une grande partie de la tête écrasée comme une pastèque. Remarquant que le cadavre portait même des vêtements comme ceux de Mme Kyoko, il demanda:

_ Que c'est ... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
_ Luffy a sauvé cette femme mais elle est finalement morte de sa blessure avant d'être transformée en monstre! Franky lui a expliqué! Apparemment, nous ne pouvons pas les tuer en les effaçant la tête!  
_ Comment as-tu pu la tuer? le garçon s'est exclamé! C'était une femme! Un être humain, désordre!  
_ Ils ne sont plus des êtres humains! répliqua Franky! Au moins, tellement là qu'ils ne meurent pas! Quand leur coeur redémarre, ils se réveillent sous la forme de morts-vivants! Leur but est alors de nous tuer pour nous transformer à notre tour! Tu l'as bien vu plus tard, non? Si Luffy n'était pas intervenu, ton ami aurait été mordu! Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé à votre avis, alors?

N'ayant pas de réponse, Takashi préféra garder le silence. Il pouvait admettre que ces deux personnes venaient de sauver la vie de son ami, mais il ne pouvait en aucun cas les tuer tous les gens qu'ils rencontraient.  
_ Euh, je crois que nous avons un gros problème! Rei leur a appris, en allant au bord du toit.  
Elle les pointa alors sur l'une des nombreuses colonnes de fumée qui surmontaient la ville, comme si plusieurs personnes avaient organisé en même temps un énorme barbecue.  
_ Quelle est cette blague? voulait savoir Takashi! Plus tard, je n'ai rien perçu! Et là, j'ai l'impression qu'il y avait un feu énorme!

_ C'est comme ça depuis plus tard! Luffy nous a informés, en sautant sur le garde-corps.  
Arrivant à ses côtés, Takashi regarda le paysage qu'il observait, en étant dans le marasme. Même si un petit quart d'heure s'était écoulé entre-temps, le paysage était complètement méconnaissable. Le petit groupe pouvait voir, ici et là, des maisons qui prenaient feu; juste comme une usine d'hydrocarbure; des bouchons énormes se sont formés sur les routes, tandis que des carcasses de voitures bouchent le dernier ... Mais, le pire est certainement de percevoir, autour de l'école, tout un groupe de morts-vivants qui se dirigent dans leur direction, attirés par la nourriture qui s'y trouve.

_ Ils n'ont pas mis cela le contrôle de la cour! corrigea Hisashi, le regard vide! Ils ont pris le contrôle de toute la ville!  
_ Et le massacre ne commence que! approuvé Franky.  
En les écoutant, Rei se préparait à rétorquer quelque chose lorsqu'une puissante rafale, provoquée par un objet volant l'interrompit. Se protégeant du visage, ils ont perçu un bruit puissant, résultant des moteurs de cinq hélicoptères qui les ont survolés. En ouvrant les yeux, ils ont remarqué qu'il s'agissait de vrais hélicoptères de guerre bruns et verts.

_ Wow, qu'est-ce que c'est? voulait savoir Franky, en ouvrant de grands yeux.  
_ Frénésie! Luffy s'est exclamé, en les suivant par le regard! Comment ils arrivent à voler?  
_ Ils sont tous noirs! les reconnut Hisashi, en préférant les ignorer! Ce serait l'armée américaine?  
Non, ce doit être les troupes d'autodéfense! rétorqua Takashi! Il n'y a néanmoins aucune base dans le coin!  
Ce serait la marine? voulait savoir Franky.  
Takashi s'apprêtait à se battre pour l'avant, quand Rei leva brusquement les bras en l'air pour essayer de capter leur attention en leur faisant signe:  
_ Oh hé! Aidez nous! Nous sommes toujours en vie!

_ Drop ! Hisashi advised to him, by watching machines leaving far off, before having a look in the court ! If there in the corner has really no base, then somebody had to call them here for a major mission ! The life of three high school students as us must really be very insignificant compared with what they are going to make to try to save the city ! The proof, they made nothing by overflying that !  
He clocked suddenly a girl in the court, trying to sow four zombies which were surrounding him. Common towards the cages of a purpose, she jumped on the net of the latter to put itself in height. Nevertheless, one of his aggressors manages to catch one of its legs and brought down her on the ground. The poor high school student hardly had time to understand what arrived at him, when zombies are mirrored to bite her.  
Not far from her, a boy was leaned, as for him, against a wall whereas other undeads prevented him from going away.  
_ Go ! he ordered, by rocking his mobile in the face of one of them ! Clear or I kill you!  
Going to him, the one who had received his mobile with the face, got ready to make him regret his insult. Nevertheless, he eventually feels the boy seizing him by his clothes before bringing down him the strongest possible against the wall. Flattening, head first, against the wall, the zombie eventually collapses on the ground, under the looks of the high school student who began posting a stupid smile:

_ Then, you saw ? Approach if you dare him !  
Other undeads were not prayed and, in a few seconds, the high school student eventually disappears under an enormous heap of bodies. They could not even intend him to shout.  
_ In all the high school, it has to be everywhere the same scene ! continued the boy.  
_ No, but what is wrong with these types ? asked Luffy, by trying to perceive people who were not still bitten ! It would be cannibals ?  
_ Simple cannibals would not make that ! noticed Franky! The cow, it's the even worse than with the zombies of Moria!  
_ You have already crossed it? Rei wondered.

_ Oui, mais ils n'ont pas mangé de gens! Ils étaient juste au service d'un homme!  
_ Il a volé les ombres des autres et les a mis dans des cadavres pour les faire revivre! Luffy s'est exclamé! Il m'a même pris mon ombre pour la mettre dans le corps d'un géant!  
Il eut à peine le temps de finir de parler qu'il sentit Takashi l'attraper par son haut et se mit à crier: -  
Eh bien, c'est ce qu'il délire, à la fin? Au début tu apparais je ne sais pas comment, tu apparais comme les gens viennent d'un autre monde et, comme par hasard, ces monstres sont apparus plus tard! Vous êtes la cause de tout cela, n'est-ce pas? Admettez!  
Durcissant à son tour son regard, Luffy lui a déclaré:

_ Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe ici! Tout comme vous, j'ai l'impression d'entendre un fou, chaque fois que je vous entends! Mais, en voyant tout ce qui nous entoure, je suppose que c'est nous qui ne sommes pas à notre place ici! Néanmoins, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal!  
Il s'est débarrassé soudain de son influence avant d'affirmer:  
_ Mais si tu ne le veux pas nous pouvons très bien partir! Il a déclaré! Nous sommes un revenu d'homme juste ici pour vous mettre à l'abri!  
Tournant alors, il se retourna pour retourner vers la porte menant au toit. En le voyant faire, Franky lui a demandé:

_ Hey, attends, Luffy! Tu te moques, j'espère? Nous n'allons toujours pas les laisser là-bas! Ils n'auront aucune chance seuls!  
_ S'ils ne veulent pas de nous, je ne vais pas insister pour rester! rétorqua son capitaine! Et puis, nous devons toujours trouver les autres! Nous n'avons toujours aucune idée d'où ils sont!  
_ Ah oui, je les avais complètement oubliés avec tout ça! admis le cyborg! Mais attendez !  
A ce moment, une partie du bras s'ouvrit et révéla une petite cavité. Révélant une des mains mécaniques, il la fit plonger dans la cavité pour la faire sortir d'une sorte de gros escargot.

_ Je peux communiquer avec Nami si elle a le sien avec elle!  
_ Communiquer ? Hisashi se demandait, en pointant l'escargot! Avec ça ?  
Bah, oui! répondit le cyborg! Vous n'utilisez pas den den mushi pour communiquer, vous?  
_ Non ! Retiré Takashi, en lui montrant son téléphone portable! Nous, nous informons au moyen de cet objet que nous nommons téléphone portable!  
Avant même de faire un geste, Franky réussit à le lui prendre et enleva ses lunettes de soleil pour l'examiner attentivement: -  
Oh, pas mal! C'est léger ; vu la forme qui doit rentrer facilement dans les poches et ça ne me semble pas avoir besoin d'être nourri! Vous pouvez conscrire combien de personnes différentes avec ça?

_ Un nombre illimité à travers toute la planète!  
_ Sans blague? Pour nous, nous ne pouvons appeler qu'une seule personne avec la plupart des den den mushi! Et leur portée est à peine d'une vingtaine de kilomètres pour beaucoup d'entre eux! La technologie de votre monde serait-elle plus haute que la nôtre?  
_ Dis, ton escargot est vivant? Rei l'a interrogé.  
_ Ouais ! Il nous fait une faveur quand nous avons besoin de téléphoner et, en échange, il est nourri!  
Prenant à son tour un den den mushi de la poche de son pantalon, Luffy a commencé à appeler quelqu'un:  
_ Hé, Zoro! Vous m'entendez ? Hey, Zoro?  
Il n'y avait pas de réponse.

_Zoro! Allez, réponds! Luffy a insisté.  
Finalement, au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, cinq personnes ont pu entendre une voix masculine à l'autre bout de l'appareil.  
 __ Ouais, c'est qui? C'est toi, Luffy?_  
Il y avait alors un bâillement avant que l'homme ajoute:  
_ _J'ai très bien dormi, moi!_  
Il poussa alors un cri de surprise avant de demander:  
_ **_Hey mais je suis là? Où est Sunny? Hey, Luffy, où sommes-nous_ ? **  
_ Zoro! Le jeune homme est ravi! Je suis trop content de vous entendre! Ça va ?  
_ _Oui, nous allons dire ça!_  
Pour sa part, Franky s'est battu le front avant de dire:

_ Ah, ce type est un phénomène! Je suis convaincu qu'il a dormi depuis plus tard!  
Comme s'il voulait le prouver, ils entendirent alors Zoro crier:  
_ _**Hey, il y a de la hauteur là où je suis!** **Ils mangent des cadavres!** _  
_ Fais attention à eux! son capitaine lui a conseillé! S'ils te mordent, tu seras transformé en monstres!  
_ _**Eh?** **En monstre?** _  
Prenant alors le den den mushi des mains de Luffy, Franky voulait savoir:  
_ Hé, tu es là où?  
_ **_Aucune idée_** **!** admit l'homme! **_Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que c'est vraiment glauque, ici! Hey, ils viennent vers moi_ !**

_ Ne les attaque pas! le cyborg lui a conseillé alors! Une seule bouchée peut vous tuer! Evite les combats avec eux!  
_ **_Pourquoi_** **?** l'homme lui a demandé en rigolant! **_S'ils sont ennemis, je les battrais tous sans me faire mordre_** **!**  
_ Non, Zoro! Franky a insisté.  
_ DRAGON ...!  
La communication se coupait au même moment qu'une sorte de cyclone apparaissait à l'autre bout du lycée.  
_ Mais quoi … ? Hisashi se demandait, en percevant les corps de plusieurs zombies volant en l'air, étant coupé.  
_ Il n'écoute jamais ce que nous lui disons, celui-là! Franky soupira, en affichant néanmoins un sourire.

_ C'est ton ami qui a fait ça? voulait savoir Rei.  
Pour répondre à sa question, Luffy quitta alors le toit pour aller où la tornade venait d'être créée.  
_ Zoro! il cria.  
Se préparant à le suivre, Franky se retourna vers trois lycéens: -  
Allez, vous venez? Si vous voulez sortir, il faut suivre ce morron! Il n'a pas d'air fiable, comme ça, mais je sais qu'il t'aidera en cas de danger!  
En lisant une certaine fiabilité dans son regard, Hisashi finit par déclarer à deux autres:  
_ Il vaut mieux les suivre!

_ Eh? Takashi se demandait! Pourquoi ?  
_ Parce qu'ils sont plus forts que nous! son ami lui a répondu simplement! J'ai honte de l'admettre mais nous sommes bas comparés à eux! Et puis, je suis persuadé que nous pouvons leur faire confiance! Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Rei?  
_ Je les trouve très étranges! elle a admis! Mais tu serais mort s'ils n'avaient pas été là! Alors, oui, je pense qu'on peut leur donner une chance!  
_ Franky! l'appela soudainement son ami, au bas des escaliers.  
_ Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais? interrogé les cyborg, en étant sur le point de rejoindre son capitaine.

Remarquant que tous les regards étaient dirigés sur lui, le garçon regarda de nouveau le massacre qui avait eu lieu dans la ville. Puis, finit par marmonner qu'il approuva le fait:  
_ Si je dois choisir, je préfère de loin leur compagnie plutôt que celle de ces monstres! Et alors … !  
Il afficha alors un sourire avant de déclarer:  
_ Quelqu'un doit vous dire où est le cola, n'est-ce pas? OK, je suis d'abord à vous suivre!  
_ GÉNIAL ! le robot s'est exclamé! Alors allons-y !  
En passant, avec son pouvoir, Luffy aurait facilement pu passer sur les murs de l'école, plus tard! remarqua Takashi, dans le suivant! Alors pourquoi avez-vous décidé d'aller à l'école secondaire?

_ C'est Luffy, lui même, qui a décidé de ne pas partir! Franky lui a appris! A vrai dire, quand on a compris la dangerosité de ces zombies, il a décidé de te trouver pour te mettre dans le shelte!  
Il a commencé à sourire avant de déclarer:  
_ Il est comme ça, Luffy! Il accorde tant d'attention à ses amis qu'aux personnes qui viennent de se rencontrer! Il n'a aucune apparence physique et encore moins le caractère d'un vrai pirate! Néanmoins, pour moi, ce sont les meilleurs capitaines!  
En le regardant avec étonnement, Takashi ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait jugé les deux hommes un peu trop vite.

* * *

En avançant prudemment, un lycéen regardait de gauche à droite avant de traverser un couloir. Arrivé dans le coin de ce dernier, il se fit discret, en apercevant un zombie, immobile, à quelques mètres de lui. En haut, le visage réussi vers le plafond, il semblait attendre que quelque chose se passe.

Commence à avaler, était à quatre pattes que le lycéen a décidé de passer dans le dos. Si silencieux qu'un ninja, il s'arrêtait chaque fois que le zombie poussait un grognement ou faisait le moindre geste. Enfin, il soulève finalement, quand il était certain de la note de crédit mettre une bonne distance entre eux.  
_ Brillant ! Il est ravi! Après tout, ces types sont vraiment stupides!

Il s'apprêtait à partir, lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette devant lui. Le garçon s'apprêtait à pousser un cri de peur quand la silhouette posa une main devant sa bouche.  
_ Chut! un deuxième lycéen lui a ordonné.  
Remarquant qu'il était humain, le premier lycéen déclara:  
_ Idiot, tu m'as fait peur!  
_ Parle pour toi! a déclaré le deuxième lycéen, muni d'un balai entre ses mains! Je croyais, au début, que tu étais un zombie! Je faillis frapper avec ça!  
Le premier lycéen a commencé à sourire avant de dire:

_ Satisfied to see another survivor ! My name is Morita ! And you ?  
_ Kazu Ichii ! the high school student, with a broom, appeared ! Say, you got ready to go where ?  
_ In the staff room, to go to take a car key ! And you ?  
_ I waited to meet somebody so that he tells me what to make! Ichii admitted to him ! In fact, I am not really the kind to to propose ideas ! I am rather a follower ! In fact, that disturbs you if … ?  
_ No, you can come with me ! Morita assured him, before the boy had time to finish his sentence! I would don't tell not for a little company !  
A deafening noise suddenly was listened.  
_ What is that ? wanted to know Ichii, by feeling the building trembling.

Regardant à travers une fenêtre, Morita perçut alors une sorte de tornade apparaissant à l'autre bout du lycée. Coincé entre ses vents coupants, une dizaine de zombies ont été coupés sans pouvoir faire quelque chose. Quelques secondes plus tard, la tornade a disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.  
_ Vous ... Vous avez vu ça? voulait savoir Morita.  
_ Oui et cette augure n'est pas bonne pour moi!  
_ Au contraire ! rétorqua le lycéen! Ce n'était pas naturel! Je suis persuadé que c'est un homme qui vient de la créer! Si c'est le cas, cela signifie qu'il y a un survivant non loin d'ici!  
_ Eh? Tu crois vraiment qu'une personne normale peut faire ça? Ichii l'a interrogé! Et alors qui nous dit que nous pouvons lui faire confiance?

_ Dans tous les cas, il vaut mieux savoir de quoi il s'agit! remarqué Morita! Au moins, l'endroit doit contenir plus de zombie.  
Il commença alors à courir, suivi par Ichii, qui le poursuivit presque involontairement. Il n'était pas du tout, mais pas du tout rassuré par ce qui se passait. Il espérait ainsi de tout cœur qu'il ne ferait pas de mauvaise rencontre.  
Mais comme les deux lycéens avaient presque atteint leur but, ils passèrent devant une salle de classe dont la porte était ouverte. Prenant les bras par l'ouverture, un zombie s'empare soudainement de la tête d'Ichii avant de se rapprocher d'elle pour lui.  
_ Eh? se demanda le garçon.  
Trop surpris, il n'avait même pas le réflexe d'utiliser son balai, quand il sentit la paire de mâchoires le blesser au niveau du cou.  
_ Morita! il a effrayé, en essayant une main vers le garçon.  
_ Ichii! le garçon, en courant vers lui horrifié.  
Semblant soudain devant lui, d'autres zombies ont fait un raid dans le couloir. Commençant à trembler, le pauvre lycéen est tombé sur les fesses, tandis que le nombre des morts-vivants augmentait de seconde à seconde. Tombé quant à lui sur le sol, Ichii a toujours été mordu dans le cou par le zombie qui venait de le capturer, alors que d'autres ont commencé à s'impliquer dans la fête. Voyant la scène, Morita sentit ses dents claquer, alors que la peur l'empêchait de bouger.  
"Je vais ... je vais mourir?"

Mais alors que des zombies l'approchaient, des bruits de pas étaient entendus dans le dos.  
_Désordre ! Quelqu'un s'est senti désolé! Même s'il tue cent, il y a toujours qui arrive!  
En pénétrant dans son champ de vision, Morita aperçut un homme aux cheveux verts, couvert d'un bandana. Bare-torse, alors qu'il avait retroussé son tee-shirt comme une ceinture, il laissa voir un ventre musclé traversé par une énorme cicatrice. Sur sa droite, il portait trois gaines au niveau de sa ceinture. Malgré la gravité de la situation, il éleva un mauvais sourire qui, accompagné de sa cicatrice dans les yeux, fit frisonner le garçon.  
_ Eh bien, je te laisse trois secondes pour me dégager de mon chemin! prévint tout à coup l'homme, en commençant à retirer ses sabres de ses gaines.  
Loin d'être impressionné par ses armes, les zombies ont continué à progresser vers Morita et lui. En courant à quatre pattes, le garçon se réfugie derrière l'épéiste avec l'espoir de pouvoir le protéger. Ayant à peine remarqué sa présence, ce dernier brandit finalement un sabre dans chacune des mains, avant de placer le dernier dans sa bouche. Quand il avait été fait, il restait parfaitement immobile, en position d'attaque.  
_ Quelle ? commença Morita, dans le clairvoyant à se figer.  
Il se taisait alors, en sentant (sentant) une aura démoniaque résultant de l'homme. Il était humain et, pourtant, sans connaître la raison, il vit chacune de ses lames pour se couvrir d'une enveloppe noire.

_ Haki de l'armement! murmura l'homme.  
Commençant à bouger, il brandit ses sabres à l'arrière, avant que les muscles de son avant-bras ne triplent en volume en un instant.

_108 ...!  
_ Faites attention ! Morita effrayé, en voyant des cadavres pour l'aggriper.  
_KLESHA SLASH!  
En un instant, presque tous les zombies du couloir se retrouvèrent propulsés derrière, coupés de partout. Astarté par ce qu'il a vu, Morita est restée paralysée malgré le bain de sang qui avait lieu. Un mouvement simple. L'homme n'avait fait que brasser l'air et, néanmoins, il avait réussi à créer un courant d'air qui coupait les cadavres lointains.

Le surhomme, en voyant des zombies tombés au sol, inerte, finit par ranger ses sabres avant d'enlever son bandana:  
_ Quelle bande de faibles!  
Jetant un coup d'œil dans son dos, il envoya un regard à Morita avant de lui demander: -  
Où sommes-nous?  
Toujours effrayé par le pouvoir de l'homme, le lycéen parvient à ne prononcer aucun mot. Accroupi près de lui, l'épéiste lui posa la question en fronçant les sourcils: -  
Où es-tu?  
Cette fois, la tête de l'homme a horrifié Morita. Devant ses yeux méchants et son visage en colère, il semblait être un vrai gangster. Ce type avait la stature d'être un assassin sans scrupules.

_ Fu ... Fu ... Fujimi ... lycée! Articulé enfin le lycéen.  
_ Nous sommes sur Grand Line?  
_ Euh ... Grand Line? Non, nous ... Vous êtes à Tokyo, au Japon!  
_ Japon ? répétait l'homme.  
Il a commencé à soupirer avant de se gratter l'arrière du crâne:  
_ Mess, où je suis? Et où peuvent bien être les autres? Je te jure, à chaque fois, c'est la même chose! Je leur laisse les yeux une seconde et ils disparaissent sans laisser de trace!

Le clairvoyant se parlant à lui-même, sans lui donner plus d'importance, Morita se mit discrètement à reculer, s'apprêtant à se lancer comme un lapin. Néanmoins, juste comme il allait l'éviter, une des fenêtres d'une salle de classe explosa à côté d'eux et un zombie en sortit.  
_ Ha! S'exclama Morita.  
Sortant un de ses sabres, l'épéiste s'apprêtait à couper ce nouvel ennemi, lorsqu'une silhouette apparue de nulle part, brisa le crâne de ce dernier. Tomber sur Morita, le zombie a fini par mourir, avant même d'avoir touché le sol.  
_ Mais quoi ... quoi ...? le garçon horrifié.

Grandissant quand à lui un sifflement, l'épéiste affichait un sourire sur le visage en voyant celui qui venait de tuer ce mort-vivant. Ses longs cheveux mauves montraient que c'était une fille alors que son uniforme composé d'un haut blanc et vert et d'une longue jupe prouvait qu'elle était au lycée. Néanmoins, elle avait en main un sabre de bois couvert de sang. Mais ce qui intéressait le plus l'homme, chez elle, c'était certainement son regard. Ce dernier n'a affiché aucune peur ou aucune morsure sur ce qu'elle venait de faire.  
_ Oh! s'exclama-t-il, assez impressionné par son entrée! Ensuite, il y a des gens qui savent se battre ici!  
Regardant quand à elle les nombreux corps qui gisaient le sol, la jeune fille finit par examiner Zoro de la tête dans le pied avant de s'apercevoir:

_ Vous ne semblez pas être un simple professeur, monsieur en trois sabres!  
_ Et toi, tu me sembles plus impressionnant qu'une simple fille! rétorqua l'homme en continuant à sourire.  
Entre les deux parties, Morita s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand il aperçut un des cadavres se lever. Devant éviter l'attaque meurtrière en restant dans le sol, le nouvel ennemi était autre que le cadavre d'Ichii, revenu à la vie.  
Grommelant, il s'avança lentement sur la fille, en essayant des bras vers elle. Celui-ci secoua immédiatement l'extrémité de son sabre de bois dans sa direction, avant d'affirmer:

_ Peut importe l'élève que tu étais, je te libérerais du mal qui te ronge!  
_ Non attends ! voulait l'arrêter Morita.  
Trop tard. La jeune fille avait chargé dans un éclair le zombie, avant de lui fendre le crâne sans pitié. Le corps tomba immédiatement à ses pieds, alors qu'elle se retournait vers l'épéiste, qui était resté immobile:  
_ Qui es-tu, les trois lames?  
_ Roronoa Zoro! Et vous, lycéen au sabre?  
_ Saeko Busujima! elle lui a appris, en lui tenant le regard.

"Mais c'est un groupe de dingues, pensé à Morita, en ne sachant que faire d'eux."

* * *

_ Shanties de mon chemin ou je te tue! cria quelqu'un.  
_ Ne t'approche pas de moi! Ne t'approche pas de moi! Une personne paniquée.  
Ces phrases, prononcées par les élèves qui passaient devant eux, en courant, Saya n'arrêtaient pas de les entendre. Néanmoins, les cris de panique commencèrent à se faire rares, les zombies prenant le contrôle du lycée, en tuant tout à fait ceux qu'ils rencontraient.  
«Des morts qui mangent des gens?» Se demandait-elle, en voyant certains d'entre eux manger le cadavre d'un lycéen ... C'est une mauvaise blague, ma parole!

_ Mon Dieu ! effrayé Kohta, en tournant la tête dans tous les sens! Nous ne pouvons aller nulle part sans rencontrer le seul de ces monstres! Impossible d'aller sur le toit ou dans la cour!  
En commençant à courir, en pensant, Saya finit par l'apprendre:  
_ De toute façon, même en allant sur le toit ou dans la cour, nous nous ferons piéger par ceux qui sont déjà là! La seule façon de sortir est de quitter le lycée!  
_Et comment prévoyez-vous de procéder?  
_ Si je le connaissais, je ne serais pas encore là! rétorqua la fille.  
_ Dans ce cas, si nous voulons trouver un endroit sûr, tant pour trouver refuge dans la salle du personnel, non?

_ Mais tu es stupide, ou quoi? Saya l'a interrogé! Cela ne changera rien! Les professeurs sont comme nous! Ils ne savent pas du tout comment se battre contre cette invasion!  
_ Quelle ? Kohta a eu peur! Mais il est impossible !  
Saya s'arrêta brusquement, et le front défaillant rencontra le nez de Kohta, qui freina dans le temps.  
_ Hey, qu'est-ce qui te prend? il voulait savoir.  
_ Regarde là-bas ? lui conseilla-t-il en pointant quelque chose du doigt.  
Regardez vers l'une des fenêtres du couloir où ils se trouvaient, les deux garçons transfèrent la partie du lycée, qui leur faisait face, de l'autre côté de la cour. Exactement en face d'eux, un étage inférieur, ils ont perçu un groupe de lycéens, composé de cinq garçons et deux filles, frappant contre une porte.

_ Ils sont devant la salle du personnel! remarqué Kohta.  
_ Exact! Ils ont eu la même mauvaise idée que toi!  
Pour le prouver, l'un des lycéens qui a fracassé les coups de poing de la porte s'est fait pulvériser lui-même, comme si quelqu'un venait de la détruire, de l'intérieur. Sortant de la pièce, les professeurs, à la vitesse des zombies, s'avancèrent vers les élèves restants et s'emparèrent de celui qui leur était le plus proche.  
_ Non non! supplia-t-il, en sentant des dents le tirer de partout.  
Comprenant que leurs deux amis étaient déjà condamnés, cinq autres s'enfuirent en les abandonnant dans leur triste sort.

_ Ceux qu'ils veulent mourir pensent comme toi, Kohta! la fille l'a assuré! Mais ceux qu'ils veulent vivre, comme moi, utilisent leur cerveau pour pouvoir sortir intelligemment de ce gâchis! C'est la plus grande différence entre vous et moi!  
_ Peut être mais … !  
_ Que veux-tu faire? coupe-le soudainement la fille! Voulez-vous mourir ou vivre?  
Bah ... pour vivre! Kohta bégayé! Évidemment!  
_ Alors, utilise ta tête, idiot!

Sur ces mots, la fille recommença à sprinter, sous les regards stupéfaits du garçon.

"Pas besoin de demander qui donne les ordres!" Remarqua-t-il en la suivant. "


	5. Chapter 5

_ No, stop, Nami ! begged somebody.  
_ You are a man, then protect I ! declared the young woman, by hiding behind Usopp, while pushing this last front she so that he protects her.  
In front of them, several zombies had spotted them while they were inspecting places to know where they were. Seeing them as preys, they quickly had them to attack in the big dismays of the duet of cowards.  
_ Use your lightning, Nami! Usopp advised to him.  
_ Idiot ! You want that I destroy all the building or which ? Use rather as one of your gadgets to pull us from there!

_ I am willing but my explosive balls or my carnivorous plants also risk to make the structure collapse on us !  
Suddenly, he eventually searches his money-bag and extirpated what looked like white balls :  
_ Ah, but yes ! I have always this on me !  
_ About what you speak ? Nami questioned him.  
Beginning smiling, the marksman armed suddenly his slingshot before targeting the mouth of zombies the closest to them.  
_ Don't forget that we have already faced this kind of monsters ! Watch out, special attack of Usopp, SALTY STAR !  
Immediately, a gust of salty balls turned darker towards zombies and penetrated into the mouth of the latter before they cannot close the latter.  
_ Hey, hey ! In the thousand !  
_ Well done ! congratulated him Nami.  
Nevertheless, their rejoicing was short-lived, when they noticed that it had made nothing to their opponents. Compared with the zombies of Thriller Bark, no shade was went out of their bodies.  
_ But what … ? Nami frightened.  
_ OK, I increase the dose ! Usopp exclaimed, by loading its weapon ! Three in one !  
Three balls turned darker then towards the mouth of the closest zombie. But the latter might gulped down, this infected him on no account.

_ But why ? wanted to know the marksman.  
_ Let us leave fast ! Nami advised to him.  
But hardly she turned around, that she perceived an undead in front of her and was caught arms.  
_ No, break me ! she ordered, by beginning, to give him kicks.  
Just like the balls of Usopp, the being did not even feel them.  
_ Lower you, Nami ! his friend ordered him ! PLANT SHURIKEN !  
The ball thrown exploded then, before giving way for two shurikens greens which tore up the zombie at the level of the neck and separated the head besides from its body. The one as the other one, both parts of the body fell on the ground, at the same time as Nami, who was this close of bursting into sobs.

For a moment, she had really raw that she was going be bitten and been transformed into one of these vile things.  
_ Go, get up Nami ! Usopp advised to him, before throwing another ball.  
Exploding by colliding the ground, the latter freed a soporific gas, intended to put to sleep their aggressors. There, either, the attack had no effect.  
_ But, it's not true ! It's who these types at the end ?  
Not being able to answer him, Nami fixed the corpse of the zombie on the ground and, more exactly, his head. The latter, in spite of the fact that she is not any more bound with the rest of its body, was always in movement. Indeed, the young woman was able to perceive her jaws opened and to close constantly, in the hope of lesser somebody.  
_ They … They are immortal ! She horrified.  
_ Let us leave fast ! Usopp advised to him, by taking him(her) the arm.  
Running(Roaming) then both friends tried to escape their prosecutors. The problem being, that there was now everywhere. They might rush in corridors(lanes) and crossed(exceeded) staircases, they fell again and again on corpses.  
_ Shit! Usopp frightened! There is everywhere of this muck!

Not knowing any more where go, both pirates got ready to stop, when a door opened near them. Passing by his frame, a boy made a sign to them to come :  
_ Come in, fast !  
Noticing that he was human, both friends rushed immediately in the room, whereas their rescuer closed the door behind them. Falling to the ground, Usopp began getting his breath back, whereas Nami inspected the room where they were. The latter was a classroom which gathered, at this same moment three high school students. That near the door had brown hair and rather important template. Hiding behind an office while shivering with fear, an other one seemed quite sick. When in the third, he raised a fair hairstyle dyed brown here and there.

_ No, but what took you, Miura ? he wanted to know, by approaching the boy near the door.  
_ What ?  
_ You want to put us in danger or which ? the boy, in the fascinating by the collar, questioned him ! You do not find that we have already enough of annoy like that ?  
_ Less hardly, Tsunoda ! the third boy implored it ! We should not make spot !  
_ Would miss more that ! the boy cursed, by releasing Miura.  
Turning then to both adults, he began cursing :  
_ And then, they don't look to me very cunning, these both there !

But hardly he had time to say these words that he dodged a blow which was attributed to him. Having armed itself with its favorite weapon, Nami was the one who had just attacked him. Clenching teeth, she gave a black look at the address of called Tsunoda.  
_ What you want me? the teenager questioned him.  
_ What do you try to say ? questioned him the red-haired person ! That you would have preferred to leave us outside, that's it ?  
Watching at her challenging him, Tsunoda eventually smiles before shrugging :  
_ Sorry but, at the moment, to think only of oneself can be a good strategy to survive ! Then you have to understand that to help two nobody as you don't … !

He kept silent suddenly, by perceiving the tip of the weapon of Nami getting closer to the face, before being covered with electricity.  
_ But that … ? the boy wondered, by remaining motionless.  
_ Still open the mouth and I would electrocute you without any pity ! she taught him.  
So surprised as him, two other high school students looked at the young woman threatening it with her weapon.  
_ She has a huge taser! noticed third high school student.  
It was at this moment that knocks began to rain against the door. Zombies had just found them.

_ They are there !  
_ What … What we have to make ? frightened Miura.  
_ Not the choice ! sudden Usopp exclaimed, by taking out a new object of its bag.  
In the great surprise of the high school students, he went out a kind of orange shell which he positioned against the palm of his hand.  
_ The impact dial ? Nami wondered, by recognizing the weapon ! But you want to use it how ?  
_ Listen me ! ordered Long nose, at the address of three high school students ! I have an idea for us go out of it ! But, for it I would need your help !

* * *

_ Mr Shido, whom do we have to make ?  
Beginning to walk up stairs of a staircase, the teacher gave a look at both high school students which followed him.

The first one was a high school student with the red hair of the name of Kawamoto. Having a fine body, she also had eyes of golden color. Nevertheless, in spite of the fact that we guess that it was the girl and that his uniform proved him, she had a side enough tomboy, because of her short hair and because of her body made in muscles.  
Behind her, would run a girl with the long hair blue being named Taniuchi. Contrary to the first one, she had more a physical appearance of top of the class, with her hair combed in plaits and her glasses on her nose. Nevertheless, it did not prevent both girls from being of big friends.  
Seeing them looking he with worried faces, Shido saw fit to reassure them with a wide smile :

_ Don't worry, me, your professor, I all am going to make to save you ! I would let none of these monsters attack you !  
Immediately, both high school students are mirrored to look at him with eyes fills with admiration. For his part, Shido thought that the beginning of a new worship on his behalf was going to be create thanks to the naivety of both girls.  
But as he got ready to resume his running, the latter exclaimed :  
_ Behind you !  
_ Eh ?  
Making in time a step on the side, the adult succeeded in evading a silhouette which fell in staircases. Passing then between the girls, she eventually restores, some walking more low.

Getting up, the zombie which had just fallen opened in big its jaws, without worrying, a single moment, about his broken arm which dangled. Behind him, other zombies began to run up to come to help him.  
_ Fast, let us take off ! ordered Shido, by resuming the ascent.  
Imitating him, both girls began to follow him when Kawamoto felt a hand caught its leg. Having had enough reflex, the zombie which had fallen, had had the common sense to tighten the arm to prevent him from leaving.  
_ No, no ! the girl horrified, by reaching out towards the teacher ! Help me, Mr Shido !  
Noticing that she had been caught, the professor declared then by smiling :

_ I thank your intervention, Kawamoto !  
_ Eh ?  
The man then kicked him who reached him in the belly. Surprised, the girl fell behind before going down walking. Releasing her in spite of him, the zombie which had caught him turned around, to see the rest of his companions beginning to surround him at the bottom of the staircase. Finding itself very fast surrounded, the latter began looking at Shido, with eyes betraying his surprise.  
_ Sorry ! the latter apologized ! But in this new world, the role of weak ones is from now on to help forts to survive !  
_ Sort of garbage ! sudden Taniuchi in the back exclaimed.

Wanting to load it, the girl lives him to make a step on the side, before catching him in the throat.  
_ You planned to attack me ? Don't make me laugh !  
Seeing then Kawamoto be caught arms, he saw fit to occupy zombies a little longer with another prey.  
_ If you want to help your friend, you have only to join her !  
Throwing her then in the arms of the closest zombie, the girl was able to make nothing by seeing her jaws getting closer to her.  
_ Perfect ! chuckled the professor, by seeing them in bad situation.  
Nevertheless, his smile faints in the second when he lives arms grow on the body of each of the zombies.

Soon, the latter had each four arms on shoulders. The hands of the latter closed before crashing violently on the summit of their skulls. Not being able to endure the shock, the cervical trunk of each of them destroys itself then, causing their death.  
_ QUATRO MANOS !  
Turning around then, Shido perceived a young woman, at the top of the staircase, crossing his arms.  
_ Well, I didn't think that an adult would be also obnoxious to girls!  
_ Who are you, you ? What do you want?

_ My name is Nico Robin ! I am a simple archaeologist of passage !  
_ Archaeologist ? the professor wondered.  
Calming down suddenly, the professor began walking quietly towards her before declaring :  
_ I don't know from where you take out, but know a thing ! To survive in the face of these monsters, it's necessary to know how to sacrifice the most useless of us ! That's it ! Is't really a surprising behavior ?  
_ No, I admit that I perceived many pupils doing it ! approved Robin ! Nevertheless, it doesn't mean that I agree with that ! Furthermore, I loathe seeing people attacking other just to save to take them life !

_ Oh ? Shido wondered, by arriving in front of he r! You are thus of those who don't want that falls the slightest drop of blood, that's it ? Well know that it's impossible ! And you know why ?  
Even before Robin cannot answer it, he took out a pocket knife that he kept secretly in his pockets and managed the blade towards the face :  
_ Because selfish people, they are a dime a dozen, in this world !  
The point of its weapon advanced then in the throat of the young woman. But hardly he affected the skin, that the latter was transformed into petals of flowers before the rest of its body does the same there and disappears.  
_ But that … ?  
_ I am there ! she taught him.

Turning around, the professor opened wide eyes, by seeing her in front of Taniuchi.  
_ How ?  
Two hands grew to him then in the nape of the neck and began to seize the head.  
_ TWO FLOWERS ! Robin exclaimed, by crossing again arms.  
_Hé, break I at once ! the man ordered him, by trying to struggle.  
_ CLUTCH !  
At this moment, the head of Shido turned on the side, whereas its vertebras fell to pieces. The nape of the neck was broken, he eventually falls on the ground.  
_ Sorry, but I would be allowed be never abused by somebody ! she reached him.  
Quivering next to her, Taniuchi had seen not at all the scene. To tell the truth, she did not stop looking at the body of the zombie which had wanted to bite her. By erasing him the skull of monster, Robin had splashed him accidentally and the poor girl was now covered with blood and sobbed.  
From her part, Kawamoto had, as for her, the look turned to Robin and seemed strangely stoical. Both, it was her who had just just escaped at the last minute a certain death. Nevertheless, she seemed more quiet than her friend.  
_ Are you well ? Robin questioned them.  
Raising then the look towards her, Taniuchi asked him :  
_ It's … It's you … who they killed ? What … What you want ?  
A hand seemed sudden on the shoulder of the girl and settled on the head of a reassuring gesture.

_ I want you no evil ! assured Robin ! You don't have to be afraid of me !  
Glancing at this hand which had just appeared, Taniuchi began swallowing before looking at the young woman :  
_ How do you make that ?  
_ It's nothing ! the young woman asserted him, by smiling to him ! It's the power which I use to protect the people as you !  
_ Maybe, but you are who ? Kawamoto questioned him, by walking up stairs towards her.  
Strangely, his voice betrayed of the distrust towards her.  
_ You have just appeared like that and you succeeded in killing these monsters by revealing arms wherever ! What are you ? A devil ?

Hearing the high school student to pronounce the nickname which she carried when she was a child, the young woman eventually lowers staircases, on her meeting. Nevertheless, she passed in front of she, by declaring :  
_ I just wanted to help you ! But, if you don't want of me, I am not going to insist on staying !  
She thus got ready to go away, when she heard :  
_ Wait !  
Turning around, she lives Taniuchi to begin to join them while stuttering :

_ Thank … Thank you ! I … don't know whom you are but … thank you very much !  
Seeing her posting a smile of gratitude in spite of the fact that she was always frightened, Robin eventually says him :  
_ Don't worry! That pleases me to help people as you !  
_ I … I don't want to disturb you but, we could come with you ?  
_ Eh ? Kawamoto wondered ! But we can not him trust, like that !  
_ And why ? her friend questioned him ! She has just saved us, no ?  
_ Shido also claimed to save us ! retorted Kawamoto, by clenching teeth ! And all that this garbage made, it's only to serve us as us as sacrifice! Who doesn't tell us that she would publish then ?

Thinking again then about the man, Taniuchi fixed then their rescuer. The latter, who had listened to them a few moments, had eventually gone away. Apparently, she was not ready to cooperate with people who doubted her. From her part, Kawamoto began going back up the walking of the staircase :  
_ You come ? she questioned him.  
_ For go where ? That can we made both?  
Turning to Robin, she asked him :  
_ Wait we, please !  
Catching him suddenly in the arm her friend taught him :  
_ There is no question that I let you leave with her ! You saw him as me, no ? She grew arms around her ! This woman is not normal ! There is no question to trust him ! Anyway, the adults are every same, after all ! They think only of treating us !  
_ It's funny! noticed sudden Robin, by stopping ! It seems that your way of seeing things is more or less the same that that of the friend of mine !  
_ Eh ?  
_ Listening ! I don't try either to damage you, or to take advantage of you ! And I admit that I you ais saved that because you were on my path ! I don't ask to be friends with you but, if you want we can always cooperate ! What you say it ?  
Looking then at her friend, Taniuchi declared :

_ I am convinced that we can trust him!

Understanding that she had chooses his camp, Kawamoto eventually growls out of disapproval, by looking at Robin. To tell the truth, it's not because she hated her. It's just that she was suspicious face to face of this strange capacity which she had. Still looking at her a few seconds, she eventually manages the look towards the side before declaring :  
_ Thank you for having saved us ! And … If this is not inconvenient to you … you would accept of us let come with you ?  
Noticing that she had pronounced these words unwillingly, Robin decided not to ask for it more. After all, she began to appreciate the behavior of her friend face to face of her. And then, he was normal for a person as she that Kawamoto is suspicious face to face of the power of the young woman.

_ In this case, make no noise! she advised to them, by putting the finger in front of her lips ! It's OK ?  
_ All right ! approved Taniuchi by going to her.  
For her part, the red-haired person was only noding assent, before following them.


	6. Chapter 6

_Mais meurs! Quelqu'un s'est exclamé, en écrasant sa chauve-souris sur le crâne d'un zombie.  
Le clairvoyant pour soulever, tout de même, faiblement sa main vers lui, Takuzo lança sa deuxième attaque qui finit par le tuer. Respirant bruyamment, le garçon recula alors que le sang de son adversaire commençait à éclabousser presque partout. Derrière lui, serrant son balai dans ses mains, Naomi le regarda faire avec un regard horrifié.  
Depuis qu'ils avaient été séparés de Takashi et des autres, étant pris par la foule des lycéens, les deux amis avaient survécu en passant de cachette dans le secret, pour se cacher. Néanmoins, la plupart du temps, leurs agresseurs ont très vite repéré leur présence, et ils sont devenus radicaux pour s'enfuir en tuant ceux qui leur bloquaient le chemin.

Maintenant, il pourrait atteindre l'escalier menant au deuxième étage, en espérant que le nombre de zombies est moins important ci-dessus.  
_ Allons-y! S'exclama Takuzo.  
Mais au moment de partir, il a perçu que Naomi restait sur place.  
_ Hey, tu viens? Le garçon l'a interrogé! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
_ Je ... je ... je ...!  
La fille tomba soudainement sur les genoux avant de commencer à sangloter:  
_ Je ne peux plus le supporter, Takuzo! J'ai assez tout ça! J'ai peur! Je ne veux pas continuer à vivre dans cet enfer!  
_ Nous allons sortir là-bas! il a promis le garçon! Il n'est pas nécessaire d'abandonner maintenant! Je vous promets que je vous ...!

_ Je veux mourir ! marmonna soudainement la fille.  
_ Eh?  
_ Je ne veux pas vivre avec ces monstres! Si c'est pour être leur proie, je veux juste mourir!  
Le garçon la prit soudainement par les épaules avant de crier:  
_ Non mais ça ne va pas dire une chose pareille? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive? Il est hors de question que je te laisse te faire tuer! Tant que je ne serais jamais en vie, je ne les laisserais pas attaquer! Ils ne t'affecteront même pas!  
_ Mais mais … ! la fille sanglotait! Ils sont partout ! Et ils veulent juste nous dévorer! Je ne veux pas devenir comme eux!  
_ Tu ne le deviendras jamais! son petit ami l'a assuré, en la pressant contre elle.

_ Ta ... Takuzo! s'écria-t-elle en levant le regard vers lui.  
Les yeux s'ouvrirent soudainement, alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche en grand.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive? le lycéen l'a interrogé.  
Tomber sur les fesses, la fille a commencé à cadencer quelque chose du doigt:  
_ Soyez ... Derrière vous!  
A ce moment, une main se posa sur l'épaule de Takuzo. Paralysé, le garçon jeta un coup d'œil sur cette main. À sa grande surprise, ce dernier n'avait aucune trace de peau ni même de chair. C'était une main digne d'un squelette.  
_ Mais ça … ? se demanda le garçon en se retournant lentement.  
Ce qui voit, dans le premier était d'abord deux trous béants qui étaient les trous des orbites d'un crâne.

Ce dernier était surmonté d'une immense coupe afro, tandis que le reste de son corps était habillé de vêtements ressemblant à ceux d'une star de la musique. Néanmoins, ce qui se tenait derrière lui était bel et bien un squelette.  
Effrayé par sa présence, le garçon lui a envoyé l'extrémité de sa chauve-souris, entre les dents. L'effet était radical. La mâchoire supérieure du squelette s'est trouvée perturbée alors que le reste du crâne est parti du côté si fort qu'il a fait un 180 °. Autant dire que sa nuque venait de se briser.  
_ C'est ... C'était quoi? voulait savoir Naomi, dans le clairvoyant pour rester immobile.  
_ Je ... je ne sais rien à ce sujet! admit le garçon! Mais il vaut mieux partir d'ici avant lui!  
_ Attendez ! Quelqu'un les a suppliés soudainement.

À leur grande surprise, les mains du squelette se mirent à bouger et, finalement, à mettre le crâne. Tournant ce dernier avec force, il remet finalement en place la tête. Il se donna alors un coup à la mâchoire avec la paume de la main, qui eut pour effet de l'enfoncer dans son autre mâchoire.  
_ Eh bien dis donc, on peut dire que toi, tu ne passes pas par quatre chemins! Le squelette s'est exclamé! Tu me fais beaucoup de mal!  
_ Il ... Il parle! Naomi a effrayé.  
_ Mess, mais vous êtes ce que vous?  
Clairvoyant Takuzo repointer sa chauve-souris vers lui, le squelette a commencé à reculer avant d'affirmer:  
_ Lentement, je ne vous en veux pas! Je cherche juste de l'information!  
_ Information ?

_ Oui, ne t'inquiète pas! Je suis de ton côté !  
Qu'est-ce qui nous le prouve?  
Commençant à rire gaiement, le squelette présentait son corps privé de toute trace de chair:  
_ Est-ce que je ressemble vraiment à ces choses?  
_ Tu nous effraies autant qu'eux! répliqua Naomi.  
_ Tu me vois désolé! Mais loin de moi l'idée de vouloir t'attaquer!  
Faisant soudainement un tourbillon de canne qu'il avait dans la main, le squelette s'approcha du couple et s'accroupit finalement devant la fille. Le voir de plus près effraie encore plus la fille:  
Que veux-tu?  
_ Une réponse !  
_ Une réponse à laquelle?

_ Pourrais-je voir tes culottes? le squelette lui a demandé.  
Le coup de chauve-souris qui lui a donné Takuzo est alors suffisant pour l'assommer définitivement.

* * *

_PREMIER HACHI!  
Se prenant une multitude de coups de pied, plusieurs zombies se sont retrouvés éjectés au loin. Tournant alors le regard, d'autres cadavres virent Sanji se tenir devant une porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Ayant maintenant un plan du lycée très précis, en tête, il avait décidé de quitter sa cachette pour pouvoir retrouver le reste de l'équipage, s'ils étaient très là. Derrière lui, Yuuki et Kurokami ont commencé à le suivre. D'un côté, les deux lycéens étaient peu rassurés de devoir quitter la classe où ils étaient en sécurité. Néanmoins, ils pouvaient admettre une chose: s'ils voulaient quitter cet endroit, Sanji représentait leur seul espoir. En effet, ce dernier avait déjà réussi à se débarrasser en un instant de tous les zombies qui s'étaient entassés devant la porte. La plupart avaient maintenant le visage écrasé contre le mur du côté opposé.  
Trop ... trop peu! Kurokami, muni d'un balai à la main s'exclama.  
Pour sa part, Yuuki commença à regarder le cuisinier avec admiration.  
"Il est vraiment impressionnant!"

_ Laissez-nous en direction de la cafétéria! décidé le dernier! Nous prendrons la nourriture et l'eau dont nous aurons besoin! Cela nous servira certainement pour plus tard!  
Pour dire la vérité, son argument n'était qu'une excuse. Il voulait en fait aller là-bas, dans l'espoir de vous retrouver là-bas. Si ce dernier était ici, il devait certainement être là. Approuvant un signe de tête, les deux lycéens le suivirent sans hésitation. Courant en tête, Sanji le poirier se mit soudainement à faire avant de faire tourbillonner ses jambes dans tous les sens. Les zombies qui ont eu le malheur de s'en approcher se sont retrouvés propulsés au loin. Se rétablissant plus tard, le cuisinier allait continuer son massacre lorsqu'un nouveau zombie s'approcha de lui. L'homme s'apprêtait à le combattre quand son corps restait immobile. Finalement, il fit un pas en arrière plutôt que de le combattre.  
_ Quoi ... Que fais-tu? l'a interrogé Yuuki.  
_ Je ... je ne peux pas l'attaquer! S'exclama Sanji en examinant les vêtements qui portaient le zombie.

Jusqu'à présent, le pirate avait remarqué deux sortes de zombies. Les premiers étaient ceux qui portaient le même uniforme que Kurokami. Avant de mourir, ils étaient tous des lycéens de l'école. Quand au deuxième groupe, leurs uniformes étaient même celui de Yuuki. Ils étaient donc des filles. Jusqu'à présent, Sanji avait veillé à ne frapper que des anciens lycéens et avait envoyé leurs corps sur ceux des anciennes lycéennes pour repousser ces derniers.  
_ Je ne peux pas frapper les femmes! Sanji leur a expliqué, en se retournant, de se dégager un autre chemin.  
_ Les femmes ? Kurokami se demanda, en regardant le zombie qu'il venait de sauver! Vous considérez ce monstre comme une femme?  
Même si c'était un, c'est notre ennemi! augmente Yuuki! Pourquoi tu ne peux pas?  
_Quand j'étais jeune, j'ai fait un serment! le cuisinier s'est exclamé, en envoyant voler un nouveau zombie! Jamais je ne frapperais la moindre femme de ma vie!  
Il s'arrêta alors en voyant les deux lycéens le fixer avec surprise.  
_ Je sais que ça peut sembler stupide, mais je ne reviendrai pas sur ma parole! Qu'ils soient vivants ou morts, je ne me prendrais jamais pour les femmes! C'est la promesse que je tiens à tenir!  
Se retourner pour continuer à se battre, lui faire cuire la note de crédit puis baisser son respect aux yeux des deux lycéens. Néanmoins, les joues de Yuuki sont à nouveau reflétées pour rougir à sa promesse. Maintenant, elle était sûre là. Cet homme était totalement différent de tous ceux qu'elle avait été suivante:

"Il est vraiment trop cool!"

* * *

_ Tu es un pirate ? répété Morita! Et vous vous êtes retrouvés ici à cause d'un blessé?  
_ Exactement ! approuvé Zoro! Maintenant, je dois me dépêcher de trouver mes amis!  
_ Votre histoire est plutôt étrange tout de même! remarqua Saeko.  
Depuis qu'il avait rencontré les deux lycéens, Zoro leur avait expliqué en résumé sa présence ici, en courant dans les couloirs du lycée, à la recherche de survivants. En ce qui concernait les réactions des deux lycéens, ils étaient totalement différents. Saeko était resté plus ou moins calme. Au contraire, Morita n'arrêtait pas de fixer l'épéiste avec inquiétude et méfiance.

_ Vous êtes recherché? Dans ce cas, vous êtes un criminel!  
_ On peut dire ça ! approuvé l'homme! D'ailleurs, tu as bien vu ce qui arrive à ceux qui tentent de m'attaquer! Contre mes ennemis, je ne suis pas désolé de me servir de mes sabres!  
_ Et avec nous? Saeko l'a interrogé! Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas attaqués?  
Disons que tuer ne m'apporterait rien! Ce qui est alors, j'ai besoin de vous pour me guider!  
Il saisit soudainement deux de ses sabres avant de viser un zombie en face d'eux:  
_ CROWBARS OF THE CRAB!  
La tête du zombie s'est retrouvée séparée de son corps alors que l'homme avait utilisé ses armes comme une paire de ciseaux géants. Courant, quant à elle, vers un autre zombie, Saeko lui fendit le crâne, comme ceux qu'elle avait déjà rencontrés.

En les voyant faire, Morita a commencé à avaler en les voyant tuer ces morts-vivants sans aucun problème. Il avait l'impression qu'ils n'étaient pas humains. Pour leur part, Zoro et Saeko ont simultanément regardé, avant de sourire à l'autre. Les deux avaient été bien.  
Reprenant alors sa course, Saeko prit la tête et demanda à Morita qui la suivait derrière elle:  
_ Es-tu certain que nous pouvons trouver de quoi nous enfuir, dans la salle du personnel?  
_ Oui ! Les clés de leurs voitures doivent être là! Avec eux, nous pouvons partir d'ici!  
_ En premier ! approuvé Saeko, en tournant à gauche! Dans ce cas, allons-y!  
Mais, ayant ensuite un regard dans le dos, Morita s'arrêta en s'écriant:

_ Non, pas là !  
_ Eh? fit Saeko en se retournant.  
Elle vit alors Zoro pour courir dans la direction opposée à la leur.  
_ Où vas-tu ?  
_ Eh? fit l'épéiste, en s'arrêtant.  
Il s'est ensuite retourné avant de les rejoindre.  
_ Merci de m'avoir indiqué le chemin! il a fulminé.  
_ Eh? Morita se demandait! Mais il fallait juste nous suivre! Comment tu as fait pour te perdre?  
_ Reste silencieux! C'est toi qui ne m'avais pas correctement indiqué le chemin!  
En les écoutant, Saeko commença à rire légèrement. L'homme qu'ils venaient de rencontrer était très étrange, mais il commençait à lui plaire.

* * *

_ C'est ici! a déclaré Mizusu, en montrant du doigt.  
Immédiatement, Chopper finit par ralentir et s'arrêter devant ce dernier. En descendant de l'arrière, Toshimi et Mizusu ont ouvert ce dernier avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. Mais à peine arrivés, ils se mirent les mains devant la bouche, en voyant plusieurs corps, sur le sol. Tous avaient le crâne détruit.  
Entrant à son tour dans la pièce, Chopper tourna son regard vers les fenêtres de la pièce qui étaient pulvérisées ainsi que sur les blessures des corps.  
_ D'après ce que je vois, les zombies ont essayé de prendre cet endroit mais ils ont été accueillis par les survivants, finalement partis!  
En examinant les corps, l'attention des deux filles s'est arrêtée sur le cadavre d'une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds

_ Docteur Marikawa! Toshimi horrifié, en tombant près de son corps.  
_ Qu'est-ce ? voulait savoir Chopper, en la voyant se mettre à sangloter

_La nourrice de l'école! Mizusu lui a appris, qui avait aussi, la larme dans les yeux! Elle était toujours gentille et souriante! Ils nous ont souvent réussi à venir ici pour lui donner un coup de main!  
_ Elle ... Elle ne méritait pas de mourir! déclaré Toshimi! Elle méritait d'être transformée en monstre!  
_ Personne ne le mérite! déclaré alors Chopper.  
_ Est-ce qu'on va finir comme ça? la fille l'a interrogé.  
_ Il est là hors de question! le renne l'a assuré! Ils ne nous auront pas! Je refuse d'être passif!  
En commençant à sentir l'air, il leur a enseigné:

D'un autre côté, il y a des zombies autour! Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher! FORME HUMAINE!  
Il a encore changé de forme, pour se transformer en une sorte de yeti.  
_ Mais tu peux être transformé combien de formes? Mizusu l'a interrogé.  
_ J'ai plus de sept transformations! le docteur lui a appris, en commençant à examiner des flacons.  
_ Eh bien, je préfère quand tu es assez petit! Toshimi lui a appris! Tu es plus mignon!  
Préférant ignorer son commentaire, l'animal a essayé avec beaucoup de difficulté de chercher des médicaments qu'il connaissait. Mais aucun nom sur les flacons ne lui a dit quelque chose.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce médicament ne me dit rien!"

_ Un problème? Mizusu lui a demandé.

_ Euh, no, nothing questioned him ! the doctor assured him.  
Seeing then a bag dragging, he collected him before putting most of the medicine inside as well as the bandages.  
_ We are going to embark that with us ! Then we shall leave from here to try to find a safe place! That goes to you ?  
_ Of course ! Toshimi assured him.  
Mizusu, as for her, kept silent. To tell the truth, she seemed as petrified.  
Seeing her making, her friend got ready to ask him for the reason of her behavior when the second girl clocked one of the windows of the infirmary. Passing not far from the latter, his two companions perceived, in their turn, several zombies following the room before going in the same direction.  
Se penchant immédiatement pour ne pas être repéré, Chopper et les deux filles se cachèrent dans la pièce pour ne pas être repérées.  
_ Pourquoi vont-ils de la même façon? demanda Toshimi à voix basse.  
_ Peut-être ont-ils repéré quelqu'un? suggéra Mizusu.  
C'est à ce moment qu'ils entendirent une voix féminine pour crier au loin.


	7. Chapter 7

_ Saya, that do we make here ? Kohta questioned him.  
While both friends had managed to escape zombies and had succeeded in rushing into the room of the manual labor of the school, the boy always was panicing, by thinking of the zombies which walked not far from them.  
_ In first, going to find me all which could serve us as weapons ! the girl ordered him.  
_ Weapons ? repeated the boy, by examining the room where they were ! You really think that we can to find in this room ?  
_ If I took to us up to here, it's not accidentally ! It's certainly in the room of the practical class that we can find of what to defend us !

_ Rests more than to know what ! noticed Kohta, by putting itself in search of an object which can be out of the ordinary.  
Seizing suddenly a small hammer, he asked:  
_ Will that do ?  
_ Against a zombie, yes ! Saya taught him ! But against a troop, not at all !  
Examining then the rest of the material, Kohta eventually leaves the nest a pistol with wireless nails.  
_ A pistol with nails ? he wondered, in the fascinating ! You saw, he works in the gas !  
_ Of course that he works in gas, stupid ! Saya got excited ! Otherwise, we would not call that '' a pistol to wireless nail '' ! You are sure to have a brain, you ?  
She hardly had time to finish her sentence which a shock was listened on the other side of the door followed by growls.

_ And thin ! swore the girl ! Here they are !  
However, in spite of the fact that they seemed to be several, none of them manages to open the door, which was not barricaded but just locked.  
_ A luck that they cannot destroy this door ! noticed Saya.  
As if they had just heard him, zombies doubled suddenly efforts, and the powerful knocks are mirrored to rain on the door.  
_ Bah, level power, they are all the same well ! noticed Kohta, by having them hardly a look.  
_ Use your weapon ! the high school student ordered him then.  
Deciding suddenly to ignore it, Kohta seemed absorbed by " the weapon of shooting " that he had just picked up and began counting the number of refills and nails which counted the reserve :

_ There is only a single refill ! he noticed, by taking out her of a small cardboard ! On the other hand, for nails, we have enough to kill one good one left the zombies of this place, if I manage to manage well with !  
_ But what you tell, you? Saya questioned him, whereas she pushed a table against the door ! Come to use rather to barricade this place!  
Pretending to be deaf, the boy fills the reservoirs of his weapon in gas and in ammunitions, before feeling the weight of him so as to know if he had a good handiness.  
_ The refill is twenty five nails ! It's rather good! On the other hand, he weighs at least four kilos ! What amounts to an assault rifle !  
He turned suddenly to the high school student and ordered him :

_ I need something to stabilize my aim ! Find I a broomstick ; a pencil ; of the adhesive tape ; and a gum !  
_ Eh ? she wondered, by looking at him with surprise.  
_ Send you, if you want to survive! ordered the boy, who had already put himself in search of the material which he needed.  
Irritated by the orders of the boy, the girl was looking at him with anger. Antagonized as her was, Saya exclaimed :  
_ What you tell, still ? You really believe that you can come at the end of all these monsters with a simple pistol to nails ? You dream about my guy ! Helps I rather to strengthen this place !

_ Your barricade can hold out only against five zombies, at the very most ! assured the boy, by seizing suddenly a big yellow wooden rule ! On the other hand, if they become more numerous, she will not have no chance! Instead of occupying us of our defense, I prefer to bet everything on the attack !  
_ The one who has ideas here, it's me ! she retorted ! You, you are only there to execute what I tell to be made you !  
The ignoramus again, the boy paid attention to his weapon, to whom he incorporated one bet, with a gum cut in two and a pencil. He had then hung on both rules on the sides of the pistol to maintain him more easily ( **well, I admit that I didn't really understand in what that was of use to him to make that** ).

_ I believe that that can work ! But that is going to be of fifty and fifty! I just hope that the power of this weapon will allow me to pierce the skulls of zombies!  
Feeling a close danger arriving, the latter managed finally to fly the door, before pushing away the barricade of fortune that Saya had been able to build.  
_ We … We are made ! noticed the girl, by perceiving about ten zombies, which charged straight ahead at them.  
_ And it left ! announced Kohta, by putting itself in position, arms in hand, before pressing on the tray.  
The first nail which went out made an incredible running, at top speed, between the reservoir of the weapon and the skull of the zombie at the head of group.

If planting with a strange ease, a missile there congealed suddenly the zombie, which collapsed on the ground, without being able to make the slightest gesture.  
_ Perfect ! exclaimed Kohta, by showing a cruel face ! For an improvised weapon, I believe that she will be enough for us amply to leave from here !  
To prove him, he aimed at the front of the other zombies, and began making them bite the dust one by one. Saya was not able to refrain from opening wide eyes, by noticing that an opponent fell, every time he pressed the tray. Nevertheless, it did not prevent him from boiling inside with rabies:  
" For whom he takes itself at the end ! Already that he gives me orders, here is now that this big fat slob wants me to show that he is more useful than me ! Didn't he notice that I am the genius of the team ? ''  
Piercing the brain of one of the last zombies which stayed in the room, Kohta began to pretend to go out of the latter while ordering the girl :  
_ Take all the weapons that you found ! And also get back all the refills in nail !  
Far from wanting to obey him, Saya exclaimed :  
_ You take yourself for whom ? You really believe that you can give me of the orders ?  
Turning around towards her, Kohta sent him a look of psychopath while saying to him:

_ If you want to survive, make him !  
See him so, while killing the last zombie which stayed, Saya was able to only feel its anger fainting to be replaced by a fear which had been born towards the boy.  
" But whom it's at the end ? "  
Nevertheless, she eventually exclaims:  
_ What you are making me, there ? You think that I am not capable of showing that I am capable of defending myself only ?  
_ Eh ? the boy wondered, by finding his normal character! Of course not! It is just that I want to be of use to something, not to become the coal nut of the group, if you know what I mean! You are the brain and I the sniper! Leave I just to assist with your task, please!

In spite of the compliment, which he sent, Saya preferred to whistle of dissatisfaction, before walking past him. Nevertheless, the boy was able to hear a vagueness "thank you" from her, when she was close to him.  
" This type(chap)! She thought! Maybe that he could be more helpful and more useful than I thought! "

_ But what is this shell, at the end ? wanted to know a high school student, by giving a blow to the latter.  
Whereas Usopp and Nami were always prisoners in a room, the shooter had finally explained its plan to everything those who were with him. He wanted that each of them strikes his impact dial several times to accumulate most possible power. Therefore, he then planned to press him against the front door, to blow up her, just like the zombies who was there behind.  
_ Go, Yamada ! encouraged him Miura, by imitating him ! Just strikes !  
_ Grow you ! ordered then Tsunoda.  
Seizing a chair, he had violently smashed him against the shell, which absorbed the impact without the slightest concern.

_ Not a scratch ? the boy wondered.  
_ Go ! Continue to strike ! Usopp ordered them.  
Finally, the arm of a zombie succeeded in crossing the door and began to be followed by the rest of the body.  
_ Usopp ! called him Nami ! It is necessary to act at once !  
Immediately, the sniper resumed its shell and attached it to the palm of the hand.  
_ OK ! I take care of that ! he announced ! Don't forget, that then, it will be necessary to run away at top speed from here !  
_ All … All right!

_ Nami, you are ready ?  
_ When you want ! the girl assured him, by seizing her climat-tack !  
_ In this case, let's go ! he exclaimed, by turning darker towards the door ! IMPACT DIAL !  
_ GUST WORDL !  
Moving back behind them, three high school students remained stunned, as Usopp caused an enormous shock wave, whereas Nami created a violent gust, at the same time.  
_ Who are these types ?

_ Saya, what do you make with the nails ? Kohta questioned him.  
Whereas he and two other high school students were hidden, in a corridor, behind a row of lockers, Saya had discreetly took out some ammunitions that they had taken for the weapon of Kohta.  
_ You are soon going to understand ! she assured him.  
_ Don't take everything! The boy advised to him nevertheless! Otherwise, I am going to be lacking of … !  
_ Let me make ! she retorted, by giving at him a black look.  
"Why she seems to be always angry with me ? the boy wondered."  
Seizing of one of metallic object, Saya finishes by the throw on one of the zombies which moved in the corridor. This latter, even him by landing behind the skull, continued its progress, as if he didn't have anything felt. Nevertheless, was only when the object fell to the ground, when it turned around before lowering the look towards him.  
_ Did you see ? whispered Saya.  
_ Yes ! approved Kohta ! It looks like he feels nothing when something affects him ! On the other hand, they seem to have a good hearing !  
_ It's exact ! Saya agreed, by looking at the zombie, bitting into the nail ! In their death, it seems that their touch disappears, just like their view ! Otherwise, he would not bite silly into this nail ! On the other hand, his listening kept ! He is blind but far from being deaf ! It will be necessary to pay attention on that !

_ It' thanks to this sense that they spots us ! And that they can also differentiate the other zombies of us ! The shouts which they push must be produced only by them and their congeners ! But you believe that they also detect the heat ?  
_ Not very probable ! retorted Saya! Otherwise, they would have spotted us for a long time !  
She then turned back before pretending to leave :  
_ To survive and leave from here, all that we shall have to make is to make for us very discreet ! Even if a zombie walks past you, remain completely motionless ! Then, we shall go to the city center to see if we can find other survivors !  
_ We go at foot ? Kohta questioned him.  
_ How want you to go, otherwise ?

_ Bah ... by car ! Kohta taught him.  
_ Coal nut ! offended him Saya, by beginning running ! Definitely, you are even more useless than I didn't believe it !  
_ Hey, wait me !  
Going then to the rez- of road, both students got ready to penetrate into a corridor, when they transfer a whole group of zombies, agglutinating in front a door, of this latter.  
_ But that … ? Saya wondered.  
At this moment, a violent explosion occurs, destroying the door, with a piece of the wall which surrounded him, as well as most of the zombies which were close to the place of the impact. If this was not enough, a violent gust made fluttered the rest of zombies, which crashed heavily on the ground. The violence of the shock was such as it propagated in all the high school.

_ Eh ? Morita wondered, by stopping running ! You heard ?  
_ Yeah ! asserted Zoro! It seems that we are not the only ones to be always alive, here !

_ Was what that ? Taniuchi frightened, by feeling of vibrations propagating under its feet.  
_ It seems that somebody blew up something ! noticed Kawamoto.  
" An explosion ? Robin wondered ! It would be Franky ? "

_ The cow ! But it was what, still ? wanted to know Hisashi.  
_ It was an explosion ? asked Rei.  
Compared with the high school students, who seemed frightened enough by the deafening noise, Luffy and Franky are mirrored to smile by hearing the explosion.

_ You bet how much that it is Usopp? asked for Luffy.  
_ If I am there, then that can be only him ! asserted the cyborg.  
_ It's one of your friends who made that ? Takashi wondered ! But good blood, you are all supermen or who ?  
He was ignore by Luffy, who ran up immediately in the direction of the noise.

_ How ... ? wanted to know Kohta.  
_ Fast, we go out ! ordered suddenly a young man, with a long nose, by going out of the room which zombies besieged.  
_ I don't believe ! Yamada, in the following one exclaimed ! That walked !  
_ Too hardly, your tool ! admitted Miura.

Nami went out in his/her turn of the room, when she lives the two other high school students, fixing them with bewilderment.  
_ Hey, there are other people ! she noticed, by clocking them.  
_ Eh ? made the others, by looking around for them.  
Just as they transfer them, their smiles disappeared, as soon as they perceived zombies in the back. The latter, attracted by the powerful noise by their attacks, were come to meet them, but fell after all on Saya and Kohta, who, always astounded by what they had just assisted, had not at all felt their presence.  
_ How have you ... ? began Saya.  
_ Behind you ! interrupted him sudden Yamada.

_ Eh ? made the couple of high school students, by turning around.  
Seeing the head of its zombie near the face, Saya gave an enormous cry of fear. But it was all that the zombie was able to activate, because it found itself very fast with a nail in the skull.  
_ You clear ! Kohta ordered him, by catching the arm of Saya, before forcing her to run towards the small group.  
Seeing them arriving, whereas zombies are mirrored to follow them, Yamada noticed:  
_ We would do better to avoid, no ?  
But, hardly he turned around that a pair of hand caught him. Having had more luck than his companions, one of the zombies had been protect of the double attack thanks to a portion of the wall which had to support the power of the attack.

Always capable of fighting, he carried Yamada up to his mouth, before one of the two pirates or Miura can make something.  
_ No !  
The file of a chair returned sudden in touch with the skull of the zombie, which fell backwards, with jaws completely broken. Motionless remainder of fear, Yamada watched at him falling, whereas Tsunoda walked past him, with what stayed of its chair in hands. Seeing his opponent beginning to get up, he gave him a new blow in the head which had effect to blow up to him the skull for good. This time, the zombie succumbed.  
Unfortunately, this victory was only the beginning of a big battle because around thirty the other zombies followed their dead companion. Coming from the other one end of the corridor, the zombies which pursued Kohta and Saya blocked the only outcome, which were them available. To summarize, seven survivors were now sandwiched.  
_ What … What we make ? Miura frightened.  
Resuming his lance stone, Usopp began to aim at the first zombies :  
_ PLANT SHU ... !  
He began suddenly shouting with pain because of the arm. The power of the dial impact had indeed damaged its right hand and use itself the latter now was enough to make him suffer martyr.  
_ Usopp ! called him Nami ! It's OK ?

_ I cannot fire any more! he taught him.  
_ What ? she wondered.  
Raising then the look, she perceived zombies surrounding them. There was not any more average for them to avoid, hardly by charging in. Of course, the destructive power of its climate-tack could to arrange the situation. Nevertheless, in a place so restricted as this one, it will have for consequence to destroy all the corridor and the ceiling with.  
_ Fire, fire, fire ! ordered Saya! Kill them all !  
_ They are too numerous ! retorted Kohta ! And then, I can take care only of a single side !  
Noticing while she had no choice, Nami brandishes then its weapon in front of her :

_ Sorry, but I have no other choice !  
_ Eh ?  
Small clouds began then to form at the end of his stick. Black as the plumage of a crow, they seemed to be each, in charge of lightning.  
_ DARK CLOUD TEMPO ! Prepare you to be made strike !  
_ Wait, Nami ! wanted to stop him Usopp ! If you make that, we risk all to dead !  
_ We have no choice ! retorted Nami! Either we take this risk, or we shall be bitten certainly ! So much fight up to the end !  
She raised then her stick in the air and began fixing zombies. Hoping that her plan was going to save them, she eventually takes a long inspiration before beginning to lower her weapon :  
_ Forward, THUNDER ... !

Flying over her, about ten zombies were suddenly to strike by a herculean strength, whereas they found themselves thrown on their companions.  
_ But that ... ? Miura wondered, by hearing suddenly somebody to shout.  
Striking all which moved, somebody seemed to be quite simply a being attacking the crowd of zombie which faced him.  
_ GATLING ! Shouted somebody, whereas about ten punches wrapped in a kind of black metal struck zombies to rule out them of his path.  
Recognizing this voice, Usopp began smiling :  
_ He is there ! Finally !  
Raising the arm confirm in the air, he exclaimed :  
_ Go, Luffy !  
Jumping then over the zombies which stayed, his captain lengthenedhis leg before using it as weapon :

_GUM GUM WHIP !

Finding to give up against the wall, most of his opponents feel their bodies smashing against one make windows, which exploded at the time of the impact. They so were gone hunting of the corridor, before crashing in the court of the school. When to those who had succeeded in getting up, Franky decided to finish them.  
_FRANKY STRONG HAMMER ! he exclaimed whereas his fist got loose from its body to collide that of the zombies.  
Aiming quite specially at their skulls, both men reached, in an instant to clear a whole part of a corridor. The only zombies which stayed were the ones which were in Nami's back and of the others. But at least, the latter were not anymore sandwiched.

_ Luffy! Franky ! their two friends were delighted, by recognizing them.  
_ Hey, you are fine, both ? Luffy, happy asked them to see again them.  
Don't worrying their sudden arrival, one of the zombies, which was to be put on the ground, got up slowly, before jumping in the direction of Franky.  
_ Eh ? the cyborg wondered, by turning the face to him.  
The tip of a lance was suddenly stuck in the stomach of the undead, which had consequence to stop him.  
_ You don't move ! Rei ordered him.  
_ Return rather … ! Began Takashi, by rocking his baseball bat towards his head ! … in hell !  
The striking of all his strengths, he succeeded in destroying his/her skull before doing the same with his brain. Seeing the zombie falling to the ground without he needs to make the slightest gesture, Franky raised the thumb in the air, before asserting:  
_ Well done the kids !  
Turning around then towards the remaining zombies, he got ready to fight them with Luffy, when he lives the latter crash one after the other. To tell the truth, he was sprayed one by one the skull, without one of them can do something to prevent him from it. This was caused by the fact that they were incapable to follow their opponent so his speed made him invulnerable.  
_ ARM POINT !  
A zombie found itself with the track of a clog in the middle of the face whereas the latter was profoundly pushed in his head.  
_ KUNG FU POINT !

Another living dead found himself then in front of a being who attacked him from everywhere and eventually puts him in the ground after the credit note knock behind the skull.  
_ HEAVY POINT !  
This time, an enormous fist smashed the body of several zombies.  
Soon, a large part of their group were to exterminate by a monster even more impressive than them. Now under the strength of a yeti, he gave a terrible vision of him with his morphology as well as the blood which recovered now its fists.  
_ What is this monster ? Yamada frightened.  
_ Kohta, aim, fast ! Saya ordered him.  
_ No ! stopped him Usopp, by recognizing easily the one who faced them ! It's a friend to us!

_ A friend ? Tsunoda wondered, by pointing at him ! This monster ?  
_ Chopper ! called him then Nami.  
Beating the last zombie, the yeti turned to her before smiling to him :  
_ Nami !  
He was then transformed and took his shape the human middle, at the middle-animal. It was at this moment when his friends transfer both high school students who were behind him. Both carried now a bag fills with medicine.  
_ It … There are other survivors ! Misuzu is delighted, by perceiving all the small world.  
_ I believe that there are even your friends ! noticed Toshimi, by addressing Chopper.  
A deaf noise suddenly was listened in the back. Turning around, they transfer then a high school student to arrive having to strike a zombie latecomer.

_ Saeko Busujima ? Mizusu wondered, by recognizing her.  
Appearing in his/her turn, Morita observed the high school students who were among the survivors and began smiling by recognizing Takashi and Rei :  
_ The guys, you are alive !  
_ Morita ! Takashi is delighted.  
Looking as for her, the man concerning a straw hat the head, she asked him :  
_ Would not you be Monkey , by chance ?  
_ Eh ? he pirate wondered, by noticing that he knew her ! How come that you knows my first name ?  
She clocked then her thumb behind her before teaching him :

_ It's your friend in three sabres, who spoke to us about you !  
_ Zoro ? Luffy wondered, by trying to see him ! But, where is he ?  
Turning then, Saeko and Morita noticed that the swordman was not any more there.  
_ Eh ? the boy wondered! He left where? He followed us, there is a few seconds hardly !

Looking at the city, in panicked, Zoro was at the moment on the roof of the high school, and seemed to look around for both high school students. Finding them nowhere, he sighed :  
_ Oh dear, they have manages to get lost ! It's good my vein, that!


	8. Chapter 8

_ Phew! Finished ! Takashi exclaimed.  
After they got acquainted with quite the people who made up their group of survivors, four teams had decided to join before going in the room of the teachers to find car keys there. By arriving in the room, they had had to kill some zombies which was there (more exactly, Luffy occupied there in two seconds), before barricading the entrance so that other creatures did not make eruption. It was as well as several are mirrored to build a barrier in front of the door to warn the slightest risk.

At the end of their duty, Hisashi then dropped behind, while exclaiming :  
_ It's good ! We are safe ! Honestly, I would not say not to rest, me !  
_ We need to have a break! approved Morita, who was searching the affairs staffs of theirs former professors.  
Hearing a noise of familiar metal, he posted a long smile while taking out keys of a handbag.  
_ Tadam ! I have keys !

_ Rests more than to know if these keys are the ones of a ladybird or a car which can all welcome us ! noticed Saeko, by looking one by one at the survivors present in the room ! We are not any more two but more than about ten, now! Any car cannot be able to maybe thus all embark us! Which then has, we embark with us a kind of robot, which risks to blow up the roof of the car, once installed !  
While speaking, she pointed at Franky, who, just like the rest of his companions, were listening to Nami speaking in an escargophone. Seen the tone which she took, it was not at all the moment to irritate him :

_ No, but what you made, Zoro ? How come that you still get lost ?  
_ _It are the ones who had to guide me who got lost ! he retorted ! Not the opposite !_  
_ That's it ! Say rather that your sense of direction is even worse than usually ! Where you are, there ?  
_ _I believe that I am on the roof !_  
_ In this case, you do not move ! she ordered him ! We are going to pick you up !  
_ _Eh ? You take me for a child or who ? I can very well untangle me if you tell me in which room you are !_  
A vein appeared on the forehead of Nami which threatened then the épéist :

_ Zoro, if ever you move and if ever you still get lost, me promises you that I would double you each of the debts that you owe me !  
_ _What ? Hey, you don't have the … !_  
_ Don't move ! repeated simply the young woman, by hanging up then.  
_ As a result, what we have to make now ? Chopper questioned him, being everything rolling up the arm of Usopp with bandages.  
_ We know now when is Zoro, but not Sanji, Robin and Brook ! noticed Franky.

_ I am going to contact them to tell them where to find us ! she assured them ! I was just anxious to cross my nerves on somebody, first and foremost !  
Inspecting then the room of the look, she noticed while some of the high school students who were with them looked at them of a suspicious eye. In spite of the fact that the pirates helped them, they had difficulty in not believing that they are not involved of this sudden end of the world. For others, it was their outstanding strength which disturbed them. Nevertheless, they did not have all the same behavior face to face of them. Toshimi, for example, profoundly seemed to have become attached to Chopper, whereas Tsunoda preferred to go away from them, giving them only not much confidence.

_ Is there a problem ?  
Advancing then on them, Miura eventually asks them:  
_ I have … I heard that you were pirates ! It is true ?  
_ And if it was the case ? Franky questioned him ! Would you have anything to blame us ?  
_ No, not at all ! the boy exclaimed immediately ! Thank you even to have helped us ! It is just that I wanted to know what was the reason of your presence here !  
_ We were attacked by a man who flew on a boat … ! began Luffy.  
Before he does not have time to end, Nami had the common sense to put him his hand in front of the mouth so that he does not say about it more. Seen the reaction of these people, it was preferable not to quote advantages of things which could disrupt them more :

_ Let us say that we were forced to go here and that the attack of these monsters surprised us as much as you !  
_ I, what amazes me, it is to see pirates also far from the ocean ! noticed Saya ! Furthermore, it is not common to cross it here ! Where is your ship ?  
_ They had to part from it when a man whom they wanted to rescue sent them here ! Saeko taught him then.  
Seeing that the crew managed again their look towards her, Morita explained to them :  
_ It is your friend in three sabres who explained us all this !  
_ He would not have been able to keep silent, that one ? The red-haired person wondered .

_ Anybody really forced to you to leave your ship to come up to here ? Takashi wondered ! There would be thus anybody more hardly than you ?  
_ By speaking about strength, you can tell it to us more on these fruits ! began Hisashi.  
_ Of the devil ! ended Takashi, by remembering itself that he had had a word to him about it, later.  
_ This are mythical fruits able of bringing powers extraordinary to the one who is lucky enough, or the misfortune, to eat it ! Usopp explained to them.  
_ Why " the misfortune "? Kohta asked them.

_ The one who eats it one can never swim ! Chopper explained to him.  
_ How is it made? Saya questioned him ! That has neither tail or head !  
Nami sighed before shrugging:  
_ Anybody not knows ! All that I can tell you, it is that these fruits have the peculiarity to be cursed by the oceans ! It is thus the same thing for the anybody who eats one !  
_ But then, what fruit you did eat ? wanted to know Yamada.  
_ That of the rubber ! Luffy taught him, by stretching then the fingers! I became an elastic man !

_ I understood ! sudden Mizusu exclaimed, by turning to Chopper ! After all, you are a human being who ate the fruit of the reindeer ! That's it ?  
_ No, it's the opposite ! I am a reindeer who ate the fruit of the human being ! But, even if I can get back to my reindeer's aspect, it is impossible to me to be able to transform me into a real human being ! My transformation in yeti is the one which gets closer to it most !  
_ It also works on animals? Rei wondered.  
_ Let us admit ! Tsunoda exclaimed ! If you are pirates, it thus means that you are looked for, right ?  
_ Yes ! approved Luff y! My head is worth 500 million of berrys !  
_ Berry ? repeated Hisashi ! It makes how much in yen ?

_ You don't use Berry on this island? Nami wondered ! Nevertheless, it's a current monetary unit all over the world!  
_ In our world, it's rather the dollar and the euro that occupies this place ! retorted Takashi ! And you are looked for plunder ?  
_ Not really ! retorted Usopp! Let us say that … !  
_ We are looked for to have beaten Crocodile! Set fire to the flag of the world government ! Put dry Enies Lobby ! Have struck a celestial dragon! To be infiltrated me to Impel Down ! To have participated in the war in the summit ! And to have given a kick up the backside of Doflamingo ! enumerated Luffy.

His friends gave at him immediately black looks, whereas the high school students looked at him without saying a word. To tell the truth, he had not really included for which reasons they were looked for. Nevertheless, the words war and world government were amply enough for making them understand that they were not simple pirates of fresh water.  
_ And … And you are all so powerful in your crew ? wanted to know Mizusu, by looking at Franky, at Nami and Usopp! You ate too fruits of the devil ?  
_ No, me, I just use gadgets of my conception ! retorted Usopp.  
_ And it was what your strange shell ? Miura questioned him ! The one with which you created an explosion !

_ It is a dial impact ! The sniper answered him, by preferring to avoid speaking about all which concerned the celestial islands ! In short, it's the tool which can absorb the impact of an attack and transform her into an energy which he can store or release, when I want !  
_ That exists this kind of weapons ? Kohta wondered.  
_ And you, you use a kind of taser ? wanted to know Yamada, by addressing Nami.  
_ A taser? repeated the young woman.  
_ No, that cannot be one ! retorted Tsunoda! Don't forget that she created one raping draft later, before doing the same with black clouds ! It looks like this stick checks the weather report !

_ It's more or less that ! declared Nami.  
_ More or less ? Takashi wondered ! Wait, you possess a high technology and you do not even know what as is a mobile phone ? But you come from where at the end ?  
_ Of Red Line ! five pirates answered him.  
In front this answer, Takashi loved to abandon any other question. He had pain already rather like that in the head.  
_ Forget ! Let's rest rather and let us look for a way to leave this place !  
_ Hey, Takashi ! called him sudden Luffy.

_ What ?  
_ No matter that we are pirates, we have no intention to attack you ! You have my word !  
While speaking, he posted then a wide smile, which embarrassed the high school student. Definitely, he did not really know any more what to think of this straw hat as well as the rest of his friends.

* * *

A few moments later, the head tilt over a washbasin, Saya was having a quick dip the face to dehydrate. Of be made, she so hoped she could change a little the ideas as well as of she removed the tracks of blood which she had on her. Nevertheless, even at the end of several minutes, she(it) continued to rub itself the skin up to the point to remove the latter:  
" The smell does not want to leave ! she was upset, by continuing to splash of water ! I have to smell the odor of the blood in kilometers ! "  
_ Euh … Saya ! she heard suddenly.  
_ Hem ? made the girl, by perceiving the silhouette of Kohta appearing in the door frame! What you want ?

_ In fact, … ! began the boy ! I … I wanted to apologize you for later !  
_ Why ?  
_ When the numbers of zombies has to increase, I did not reach us to free of it ! If these pirates had not intervened, we shall certainly have been bitten ! I am really sorry not to have been able to protect you how he … !  
He broke off suddenly, by seeing the girl putting a glasses on his nose.  
_ Glasses ? the boy wondered.  
_ Well then ? the girl, in passing in front of him questioned him! I lost one of my contact lenses, due to running in all directions! And who has he of shameful to wear glasses ? Have you it well you, no ?

_ No, it's not that ! It's just that that gives you a small side cute ! The boy admitted to him.  
On his place, the others would have preferred to keep this remark for themselves, seen the crisis which re-pricked the interested:  
_ What you want to say ? That I am ugly without glasses, that's it ? You can speak you, with his prominent paunch!  
_ No, I wanted not to say that you were ugly ! Just that … !  
Listening to them, Morita, sat next to Takashi, was not able to refrain from smiling before asserting :

_ Well, that seems me to train a funny duet ! Saya does not seem to want to be a doormat !  
_ You say that while you had made for him your demand, before taking you a wind monumental !  
_ Avoid talking again me of it, please !  
Beginning then sighing, he eventually turns to his friend before asking him :  
_ And you ? How does it take place with Rei ? Since we left, I bet that you stayed constantly with her !  
_ It's not as if it had passed much ! retorted the boy ! After all, I had something else to think with these undeads as well as these strange pirates !

_ No need to tell it to me ! he assured ! We each had our prize of horror, to put back a coat ! Let us concentrate rather on what we are going to make!  
_ You are right ! approved sudden Rei, by arriving towards them.  
She tightened them suddenly a small bottle of water before saying :  
_ Drink ! You have to be thirsty, right ?  
_ To tell the truth, now that we stopped running in all directions, it's true that I noticed that I starved, of thirst as well as sleeping ! declared Morita, by making a sign to Takashi to hurry to open the bottle ! I have the impression that nothing is of entered my mouth for ages ! Dice that we shall leave from here, it will necessarily be necessary to find a place where we can grab something to eat !

_ It would especially be necessary to find a machine for all to take us over there! retorted then Nami, by listening to them! Will not you have an idea to leave from here ?  
_ There is well a minibus ! declared then Mizusu! To tell the truth, would be good the only vehicle being able to all welcome us!  
Looking through the window, Saeko was not able to refrain from frowning by perceiving the means of transportation, in the parking lot of the school.  
_ I perceive him, but he is surrounded with about ten zombies ! You think that we have a chance being able to pass without being spotted?  
_ According to Saya, these zombies are blind so to speak ! Kohta informed him ! Nevertheless, their hearing is very sensitive !

_ The hearing ? repeated Usopp ! They can only hear us ? But did you also find anything against their bites ?  
_ Except for the fact that they kill you and transform you into undead, we do not know about it more ! Chopper taught him ! To be honest, I do not still understand how such a thing can be possible! I would have to can examine more attentively these monsters to understand this way of functioning !  
_ It has to be a kind of parasitism viral ! Saya taught him, by raising itself in front of him.  
_ Viral ? repeated Toshimi ! You mean that it is the virus which is the cause of all this ?  
_ There are big chances, indeed ! approved the high school student ! In short, I would say that this virus multiplies in a body and that a part of this population finds itself in another individual as soon as the host bites him ! The broadcasting mode is thus the one as of unvenin ! Then, having killed him, the virus has to take control of the host to be able to bite again !  
_ That gives cold in the back ! noticed Yamada, by beginning swallowing ! Say that a simple bite can … !  
_ Come to see ! Rei exclaimed then who, in front of the television of the room was following a report which should bring us some answers.  
_ Wow, what is this thing ? exclaimed Luffy, Usopp and Chopper, with which eyes were illuminated, in the view of the small TV.  
Preferring to ignore them again, I paid attention on the fact that an organizer Of TV was saying :  
 _" In the face of these exceptional riots, the government to announce that he would take, in turn, exceptional measures to master them ! ''_  
_ Riots ? Morita wondered.  
_ But what is she talking about ? Miura exclaimed ! It is far from being riots ! It is all the same undeads, there !  
_ Chut ! Saeko ordered him.  
At this moment, they were able to perceive a reportrice turning in front of what looked like a collision. We would have been able to believe that cars had darkened above without held before forming an enormous scrap heap. Around them, fire brigades, as well as armed policemen, hurried to place the bodies of the wounded persons and the deaths on stretchers.

 _"For a reason which escapes us at present, we are attending a wave of suicide which urges people to throw itself on the roads of the region of Saitama! The balance sheet of the victims is about ten dead thousand! But this figure does only …!''_  
A shot suddenly was listened, behind the woman, which was not able to jump with surprise.  
_ _But what happens ?_  
She noticed very fast, the policemen pointing their weapons towards stretchers, whereas fire brigades are mirrored to move away from the latter. Recovering, the men who were above were resuming life, while their hearts had stopped beating for ages.  
_ _Fire_ ! ordered somebody, by beginning to empty its charger on one of the bodies.

_ _For what ? Run !_  
Immediately, some of the policemen made off whereas the fire brigades which surrounded stretchers began be bitten by their former occupants. Seeing the situation becoming out of control, the rest of the first-aid workers fled, at the same time as the other zombies reached the first police car.  
Finding itself very fast alone, as well as surrounded, the journalist began shouting :  
 __ No, don't approach me ! Don't approach me !_  
A zombie suddenly made tip over the camera forward, by banging against her, and the objective of the device returned in touch with the asphalt of the road. The high school students were not thus able to see the end of the scene.

Nevertheless, seen the shouts which pushed the journalist, better was worth thanking the undead who had just pushed aside the camera, inadvertently.  
" If they aspire although they are committed suicide or simple riots, then it is that we have just reached the summit the human stupidity ! thought of Takashi. "  
_ It was horrible ! Toshimi frightened, by sticking to Mizusu ! It's thus all Japan which is affected by this plague !  
_ That are that you want to say ? wanted to know Usopp ! What these monsters are everywhere on your island ? But in this case, he has to have it thousands !  
The face of the televiewer reappeared suddenly in the screen and seen the face, she seemed to have goes pale, by seeing the journalist be killed.

 __ It … It would seem that that that an incident arose ! We thus recover this broadcast by advising you to remain to cloister, under cover, at your home, as long as the riots will not have calmed down ! Although it will soon be under control, the situation could all the same be very dangerous! While waiting for other information !_  
To the general surprise, Takashi smashed my fist against a table and made jump most of his friends.  
_ Hey ! Saya exclaimed ! What take you?  
_ How can they say similar stupid things ? he wanted to know! Exactly while suffocating the truth people do not make be wary of the danger ! The situation is such as i sadden a chance on me do not know how much so that we can survive during hardly three days ! It is necessary that all knows to have a chance to get out at it !  
_ That would not be a very good idea, Takashi ! Saeko taught him, who seemed to have kept all his cold blood ! If we begin to tell the truth in the whole world, he is sure that that would end in a total anarchy ! It's better to avoid it, when we know what kinds of monsters are walking outside, in search of food ! The authorities are obliged to keep the order to be able to fight effectively against the enemy !  
_ I don't understand everything, but your island she does not contain an organization to defend you ? wanted to know Nami ! As the navy?  
_ The navy ? Kohta wondered ! No, it's the land forces that it is necessary conscript !  
_ Even they can make nothing ! retorted Saya! If it had been only our city which had been affected, there, the army would have been able to do something! Nevertheless, because all the country is affected, they will not have no chance! Still, another country can make use of the nuclear weapon, but we do not even know if the radiations will have the slightest effect on these trunks the death!  
 _"According to our information … !_ continued the televiewer ! _This phenomenon would have also affected the United States! The American president would have abandoned the white house and took refuge aboard an aircraft-carrier the destination of which remained secret !_ ''

_ Even the United States are afraid ? Morita wondered ! It's nevertheless them who have the most powerful military force of the world !  
_ Apparently, it's not enough ! growled out Tsunoda.  
 _" We also lost any contact with Rome and Paris ! We also know that Beijing completely burns! The United Kingdom seems it managed to maintain the order, unlike Tokyo, which recorded numerous plunders and accidents! Furthermore, we have …! ''_  
Rei chooses this moment to press the remote control, put out the TV.  
_ No need to listen to the rest ! she mumbled.

_ After all, what was said ? wanted to know Luffy, a little lost.  
_ That the invasion is global ; that nobody will pick us up and that the government tries to hide us all the truth ! declared Hisashi, by raising his fingers one by one.  
_ Furthermore, seen the number of deaths, there seems be no remedy ! increases Yamada ! Otherwise, the number of the victims would not be also high!  
_ No matter where that takes place, we shall die when we are bitten ! approved Saya ! Thus we have to deal with a pandemic !  
_ You mean to a virulent disease ? Kohta questioned him.

_ That is more for a disease such as the flu ! retorted Chopper ! No, there it is a fatal disease with distribution at top speed! As the "quetaré", which affected South-Blue, four hundred years ago!  
_ Let us compare that rather with the '' black plague '' ! suggested Saya, before the others don't are lost ! At that time, a third of the European died because of this disease ! But there was others, as the Spanish flu, who killed fifty million people! The question I ask myself is rather to know how this disease appeared!  
_ Maybe as in the video games ! noticed Takashi, by shrugging ! A group of scientists tries to finalize a new bacterium, which is very fast transformed into virus mortal ! The latter manages to escape from the laboratory, having contaminated everything and begins to do the same with the rest of the planet !  
_ The worst, it is because you can be right! The girl learnt me! As long as we do not know about what it is, all the hypotheses are good to take !  
_ But is there a way that this pandemic disappears, besides that to use a remedy or a vaccine ? wanted to know Franky! If I don't make a mistake, in past, against this kind of disease, there was no doctor qualified to look after her, no? Then how they did make to get out of it ?

_ It seems that it is thanks to our body ! Chopper informed him ! When there are too many deaths, it would be capable of secreting antibodies which allow us to defend ourselves against the disease ! For other people, it is the disease itself, that weakens, gradually, that she makes victims !  
_ Maybe, but there, the zombies which are outside do not seem to be really low ! Noticed Kohta, by looking at them through the window ! If there was a prize list of the most dangerous virus of the history, I am sure that it is him who would pick up the Golden Palm !  
_ The epidemic cannot stop of her even ! understood Saeko ! At least, as long as these corpses can again move !

_ But they cannot stay alive eternally ! noticed Chopper ! Seen the state in which they are, it is certain that they are soon going to pass in front of decomposition ! It is necessary more or less three weeks for a body so that the flesh to disappear ! If we manage to survive during this time, then we shall have a chance to take out there, no?  
_ A dead man is not capable of getting up and of walking alone! Nami reminded to him ! Then who does not tell us that they are also immune against the decomposition ?  
This question cast a chill in all the room. This morning still, each of us raved in the personal activities, as every day before. Nevertheless, at this hour, it was no more the same thing.

The death was omnipresent, and the slightest false move was enough so that we are killed.  
_ It is clear that we cannot survive in this place, without water, nor food! Noticed Saeko! Thus, we are obliged to take the minibus to join our families ! For the continuation, it will be necessary to see when we shall be under cover !  
Looking then at Luffy, she asked :  
_ Of what do you think of it, straw hat ? Your friends and you agree to cooperate with us ?  
The boy tilted suddenly the head on the side before asking :  
_ Why you ask to me for it ?  
_ I just thought that … !

_ We already train a team, no ? noticed Luffy, beginning chuckling.  
He got up then before declaring:  
_ For me, you help don't disturb me but … ! It's necessary to find at first the rest of our friends !

_ For that, I take care of it ! assured Nami, by taking out again his escargophone! You go to see, soon, we shall enough be many and forts to be able to overcome all these monsters !


End file.
